Montana Homecoming
by Kkristabell
Summary: Lindsay returns home to confront her past... will Danny's love and support be appreciated?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CSI: NY is not mine in any way shape of form!

Chapter One: Lindsay Leaves

Mac thanked the luck that had Danny working the crack-of-dawn shift that morning. Talking with him would go much smoother without ringing phones, and lab technicians interrupting them. He noticed Danny leaving the locker- room and figured the sooner he got this over with the better.

"Hey, Danny; I need to speak with you when you get a chance," Mac greeted him, looking somber and slightly uneasy.

"Sure Mac, no problem- right now good," Danny asked as he studied his boss; it was rare for Mac to ever look this obviously edgy.

Mac nodded, and gestured towards his office, "Now's good. We can talk in here". He held the door for Danny but once inside didn't sit down; Danny, following his lead, remained standing as well. Mac wished that he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

Danny frowned, "What's this all about?"

Mac decided it was best to get it all out quickly. "Danny, Lindsay contacted me last night…"

"Lindsay?!? Is she alright," Danny interrupted his eyes wide with concern. 'So much for getting this all out quickly,' Mac thought wryly.

"Danny she's fine." Mac watched relief spread over Danny's features. "Lindsay just needed some time away from the lab. She's been feeling overwhelmed lately, and I think it'll be good for her to get away."

Danny nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, she could use a break for a few days. Is that what you were trying to tell me- I needed to pick up some shifts until Lindsay's back on? It's not a problem, how long is she out for- a couple of days?"

Silently Mac groaned, this was the part he dreaded. "Danny, Lindsay's taken a temporary leave of absence. I authorized it last night. She's gone home Danny," Mac finished quietly.

Danny said nothing. He stared straight ahead letting what Mac had told him play over and over again in his mind. Finally he asked, "Home? Home to Montana?" When Mac just nodded, Danny turned away.

"Alright then, just let me know what changes you make to my schedule," Danny said stiffly as he headed for the door.

"Danny..."

"I'm fine Mac," Danny snapped, then took a deep breath and said softly, "Thanks for your concern but I'm fine- really. I need to get to the lab."

"Alright," Mac agreed, letting Danny escape to the lab's solitude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay had left. Left without saying good-bye and that stung. 'How could she not tell me,' Danny silently wondered, for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He thought they were closer than that, or at least that was what he'd believed.

'Maybe she doesn't have feelings for me like I do for her," he considered, as he moved around the lab like a zombie. 'No, impossible,' he dismissed the thought with a shake of his head. Danny had seen her face and the expression in her beautiful eyes when she told him that she needed time. She had feelings for him, of that Danny was sure, and he was fairly certain that they ran deeper than just 'liking him a lot' too.

The problem for Danny was thinking about Lindsay out there confronting her past alone. Oh sure, she knew people back home, but if those people represented her past, how supportive could they be? Danny didn't have any connection to her past; he'd be a voice of reason if she needed one, she could have called him day or night…if only she would've told him. Danny reached up and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hated feeling helpless.

Mac stopped outside the lab watching Danny and he felt torn. He didn't like to bend or break the rules, but this time it was different. He'd noticed the subtle sparks between his two CSIs and believed they could have something special together. They challenged each other, made each other laugh, and complimented each other in almost every way imaginable.

Sighing Mac wondered if he'd even be contemplating this breach of protocol if it wasn't for the tragedy in his own life. Losing his wife had made him realize how much of a gift loving someone and being loved in return truly was in the world. As he moved forward and entered the lab, memories of his wife compelled him to give Danny and Lindsay a chance to experience loving each other.

Mac cleared his throat as he approached Danny, "You have a couple weeks vacation you haven't taken, right?" Frowning Danny shrugged, and gave Mac a puzzled look. "Yeah, I guess."

Mac let the post-it note in his hand drop to the lab table surface. "Just thought I'd remind you in case you decided you needed some time away," Mac said as he headed back out of the lab. He smiled as he thought that if his wife could see him she'd be happy, she'd always been a hopeless romantic.

Confused Danny picked up the note, it read 256 Gaitling Street, Billings, Montana, followed by a phone number. Realization dawned as Danny recognized that this was the confidential contact information Lindsay had given Mac for her leave of absence forms. He stared at the paper a moment, and then reached for his phone, hesitating before dialing the number.

Lindsay had wanted space; she had told him she wasn't ready for a relationship. Danny couldn't help but think that contacting her could be a huge mistake. After all if she wanted to speak to him wouldn't she simply answer her cell phone when he called? He closed his phone, sitting silently as he weighed the pros and cons of his options.

Finally he reached a decision. Lindsay could possibly hate him for interfering, but he'd risk. Danny would be there for her through whatever catharsis she pursued to become whole again. She could scream, yell, rant and rage against him, but he wasn't going to let her face whatever it was alone.

Mac watched Danny run past his office and couldn't suppress a chuckle. He knew where Danny was headed without needing to be told and silently wished him luck- he'd need it. Moving to his computer Mac pulled the CSI schedule up with a few clicks of his mouse and sighed. It looked like he was going to be working some very long hours this week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay stood bundled in her sweater and boots, staring at the abandoned house in the beautiful Gregory Hills neighborhood. Once this house had been beautiful too, a gleaming white house with dark blue shutters, filled with love and laughter.

Lindsay simply looked hoping something would occur to her in a blinding flash of light, but nothing happened. She felt helpless and alone. 'No one understands,' she thought desperately. 'Everyone thinks I've come home because I need to deal with what happened that night, they don't understand that I can't.'

"My memory is full of holes," she whispered to the old house. "How can a deal with something when I don't remember all of what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wearily grabbed his luggage from the carousel and made his way through the Billings/Logan International Airport. He'd already called ahead to reserve a rental car, and stepped into the line of travelers waiting to confirm their reservation.

As he made it to the front of the line, the Enterprise clerk pulled up his information, and Danny once again hoped Lindsay wouldn't be furiously angry at his presence in her hometown. Taking the keys from the clerk with a smile he made his way outside of the terminal and into the rental car lot. Searching for parking space number 113, he laughed as he saw what the Enterprise people called a mid-sized sedan.

Shaking his head he opened the door to the navy blue Chevy Cobalt, and stuffed his two duffel bags in the backseat. He opened the driver's side door and slipped behind the wheel, adjusting the seat to fit his frame. First stop was to the Clock Tower Inn to check-in and get his room key, and the second would be to the address printed on the paper inside his jeans pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay curled up on the window seat of her childhood home with a steaming cup of lemon tea, and watched the neighborhood children as they clamored off the school bus. She couldn't help but smile remembering all the times she had gotten off that bus and come running home to find warm cookies fresh from the oven for an afternoon snack.

Even with all the confusion swirling around in her brain, it felt good to be home in familiar surroundings. She had grown to love New York, but there was something about going back to the house where she lived with her dad that made her feel safe and special.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall she let the sounds of the afternoon wash over her; children laughing, dogs barking, parents discussing play dates….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken Danny a little over an hour to check in to his room at the inn and get directions to the address Mac had written down. As he pulled into the Briarwood neighborhood, and slowed down to look for Gaitling Street, he couldn't help but notice how quaint everything looked. The houses all had well manicured lawns; cars that lined the street were buffed to a shine and obviously well cared for, children played tag in the front yard, and he saw several golden retrievers lounging amongst the groups of children.

Turning on Gaitling Street he spotted a tan brick house on the left with 2-5-6 proudly displayed in gold numbers. He turned into the driveway admiring the two story colonial, with its cream shutters and etched glass pane front door; it was the kind of house where a family would live.

Lindsay must have dozed off because the next thing she was aware of Buster, her English bulldog, was grunting and snuffling at the front door. Lindsay laughed and went to hug the 8 year-old dog who still acted like a puppy when he wanted to go for a walk. She grabbed the green leash hanging across the banister and fastened it to his collar. Picking up her keys and shoving them in her pocket she opened the door and Buster charged out.

Only a few steps out the door Buster stopped suddenly causing Lindsay to trip. She leaned down and scolded him gently, "Buster, you trying to break my neck?" Buster simply barked and stared straight ahead causing Lindsay to follow his eye line. As she looked up shock shot through her body as she recognized the man in standing in the middle of her driveway.

"Danny? Danny Messer? What are you doing here," she cried.

"Hi Lindsay, surprised to see me," Danny said weakly. Lindsay's eyes went from surprised to angry in a matter of seconds. She stared at Danny as if he had just crawled out from under a rock, and he could and should go right back from where he came. If looks could kill Danny Messer was a dead man…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It all belongs to people other than me!

Chapter 3 

"Let me guess, you followed a trail of evidence all the way out here, _to my front door_, for a new case that just happened to come across your desk," Lindsay said sarcastically staring Danny down.

Danny glanced between Lindsay and the bulldog trying to deciding which one posed more of a threat. Lindsay looked like she could kill him with her bare hands, dig a hole with a shovel, put him in it and cover him with dirt without a second thought. The bulldog however looked as if he'd gladly use Danny's appendages in lieu of a chew toy. With his stocky, muscular build and severe under bite, not to mention the long strand of drool dripping from his right top canine, Danny chose the bulldog as the winner.

'Make friends with the dog Messer…think before you speak….,'Danny said to himself. Slowly squatting down to the dog's level, Danny feigned interest in the bulldog and replied to Lindsay, "It's really beautiful in this neighborhood."

"Wow Danny way to stay on topic," she retorted sourly. Watching Danny hold out his hand for Buster to sniff, Lindsay felt proud when Buster growled low and chugged towards Danny's outstretched arm. She got innate pleasure out of watching Danny flinch- just slightly, but that was where her enjoyment ended.

Buster sniffed Danny's hand, looked him straight in the eye, leaned towards his face and let his tongue swipe across Danny's left cheek, in a 'welcome to Montana' type greeting. To make Lindsay feel even worse, Buster then proceeded to fall down at Danny's feet, roll on his back, spread his squatty little legs, and give blissful grunts as Danny rubbed his belly.

'Traitor,' Lindsay thought viciously. Even her dog had abandoned her to Danny's charms.

Danny stood up and focused on Lindsay, "So I guess me coming out here wasn't such a great idea." Buster looked up at Danny, regretting the end of the belly massage, and decided instead to just sprawl across his feet. "At least I made a new friend," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Lindsay was not amused, "No it's a _great_ idea for you to be here, just wonderful. In fact why don't you tell me exactly why you're here? Case? Camping? Overdue vacation? Before you answer let me warn you, if the answer in any way, shape or form involves me- you lose."

Danny had never seen Lindsay this worked up before. He was fairly certain they had passed pissed off and livid minutes ago and were now in uncharted territory. "I guess I lose," Danny said with a sigh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"I figured as much," Lindsay shot back giving him an icy, stiff smile. Pulling Buster up, she stormed down the driveway and onto the sidewalk prepared to give the dog his now long overdue walk.

"Wait, Lindsay…" Danny called, not knowing quite what to say or do.

Lindsay barely glanced over her shoulder as she kept walking, "Go home Danny, go back to New York, or anywhere else for that matter, but just leave me alone!"

Danny stood in disbelief. Lindsay hadn't even wanted to speak to him, and he'd just been summarily dismissed. He glanced around at the neighbors staring at him from across the street and gave a half wave, he figured it was best to just return to the hotel and re-group. As he opened the Cobalt's door to climb inside, he noticed a silver Dodge Ram truck come to a halt in front of Lindsay's house.

The driver rolled down his window and called out, "Can I help you with something boy, seeing as how you're blocking up my driveway?" Danny looked up in disbelief; it couldn't be…but sure enough the man had Lindsay's same chestnut hair, with touches of silver at the temples and his eyes were Lindsay's eyes. There was no doubting this was Lindsay's father.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine at all!

Chapter 4

'Who the hell does he think he is,' Lindsay silently fumed. 'He shows up here, uninvited, all because he thinks I can't take care of myself! Well I took care of my own problems without Danny Messer long before I moved to New York and I don't need him to play white knight!' Leaning over to scratch Buster's head, she hoped Danny had gotten the message and left. She didn't want him sitting on the front steps waiting for her if her father came home; then she'd never hear the end of it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd met a girl's father and he certainly didn't think now, when the man's daughter despised him, was the time to start. That being said however, he really didn't have much choice.

"No sir, everything's good. I was in the area and I just stopped by to visit with Lindsay. I'll be out of your driveway in a minute," Danny spoke with a smile, but berated himself in his head. 'Yeah- 'just in the area' like New York is around the corner… idiot ….'

Lindsay's father had jumped out of the truck's cab the minute he'd recognized the New York accent. This wasn't some arbitrary social call of that he was sure; no man up and traveled three quarters across the country just to say 'hi'. "You from New York," he asked, knowing full well the answer but trying to ease into conversation.

Manners ingrained by his mother took over and Danny offered his hand, "Yes sir. Danny Messer. I work with your daughter at the crime lab."

"Nice to meet you Danny, my names Ed, Ed Monroe," he said while he shook Danny's hand. He eyed the young man in front of him and couldn't help but like what he saw; strong build, decent looks, well-bred manners, smart too if he worked with his Lindsay, "So how long are you in town for?"

Danny glanced down the street in the direction Lindsay had went wondering the same thing himself. "Probably not too long sir," he answered.

He looked at Lindsay's father and pondered what he did for a living. His height was the same as Danny's, but his hands were rough and calloused, and he moved with the ease of a young man still in his prime. Danny guessed he did some sort of manual labor.

A strange tension filled the air between the two men and Danny moved to break it, "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to head back to the hotel and unpack my things."

"Enough of this 'sir' stuff call me Ed, and you can go as soon as you tell me why you came out here to see my Lindsay," Ed demanded. Danny cursed himself for ever coming out here. How was he supposed to answer that question?

Figuring a straight answer would be best; Danny tried to explain as quickly as possible. "Well, you see Ed, Lindsay asked for some time off to come home, but it was kind of sudden, like something was bothering her, so when she didn't answer her cell phone when I called…she seemed tired and stressed lately, I just wanted to make sure she was okay… and she wouldn't answer the phone- so I came here to make sure she was fine," he finished awkwardly.

Ed stood for a moment and eyed Danny intently. "Let's see if I understand this. My little girl's been stressed at work lately." Danny nodded and Ed continued, "So she took some time off to come home and get away, and you called to check on her but she didn't answer the phone, so you then decided to jump on a plane and fly to the middle of Montana to make sure she was okay?"

Hearing her father explain what he'd done made Danny feel like a moron. "Yes, sir…I mean Ed, that's pretty much what happened." Danny waited for the man to launch into some statement about leaving his daughter alone, but was surprised when he burst out into a fit of laughter.

Ed laughed so hard tears sprang to his eyes and his sides started to hurt. Here he'd been worried about his little girl in the city all alone with nobody to look out for her, and this boy had dropped everything and come out here all because she hadn't answered her phone. Ed clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Indulge an old man will you? Come sit and have a beer with me."

Danny looked at Ed strangely, he had no clue what the man found so amusing, but since it was better than be warned off with a shot gun Danny decided not to question his luck. "I'd love to grab that beer, but…," Danny trailed off as he glanced down the street.

"Ahhh," Ed sighed recognizing the problem. "I take it she wasn't too keen on seeing you?"

Danny smiled, "That might be an understatement."

Ed chuckled, "My Lindsay's always had an independent streak a mile wide."

Danny laughed at that, and slid into the Cobalt. "I'd better go before she gets back from walking the dog. I'm not sure I'm ready for another encounter," he said dryly.

"Alright. Hope to see you around again soon," Ed said as he backed away from the car so Danny could pull out.

"Thanks." Danny gave a final wave and drove off. Ed watched the rental car disappear and grinning like a fool went in the house to wait for Lindsay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay felt relieved not to find Danny waiting on her front steps when she returned from her walk with Buster. She stepped inside the house, stopped to take off Buster's leash, and wandered into the kitchen to give her dad a hug.

"Hey Dad! How was work," she asked kissing him on the cheek and snatching a carrot from the pile he was busy chopping.

"Good, we finally got the frame finished on the O'Donnell's new house, should be able to have the roof done in a couple days." He added the chopped carrots into the casserole dish and slipped it in the oven.

"How was your day sweetheart? Did you get to relax like you wanted?" Ed eyed his daughter carefully as he waited for her response.

"It was good and it felt wonderful to enjoy the quiet," she said and then paused, "I visited the house in Gregory Hills today."

Ed's eyes darkened, "Lindsay why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because….Look can we just not get into this now - I don't have an answer that's going to make any sense to you. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"Fine," Ed replied knowing better than to push the issue. He reached up in the cabinet to grab a wine glass and placed it on the counter. Lindsay came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry Dad. I know I'm the one who brought it up. I just didn't want you to hear from someone else that I was in that neighborhood and get worried."

"It's alright sweetie. Let's talk about something else," he decided moving to grab a bottle of white wine, Lindsay's favorite, out of the fridge. "So did you do anything else today?"

Immediately Danny's visit popped to mind and Lindsay answered, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Noticing Lindsay's cover up, Ed suppressed a grin.

"Really? That's interesting because I had the nicest chat with your young man when I returned home from work today," Ed said enjoying the way his daughter's cheeks turned a lovely strawberry color.

"Danny," Lindsay managed to squeak out, "You met Danny?"

Ed nodded and reached down to rub Buster's ears. "Yup, we had a great conversation. I approve of your choice young lady."

"Dad he is not my young man or anything else for that matter, we're co-workers that's all. And would you please wipe that smirk off your face," Lindsay asked irritably. When Ed merely continued to grin like the Cheshire cat, Lindsay got up and began to pace the room.

"Dad… Danny's just…well he simply…. Daddy I don't know what he's doing here but I can tell you it's not what you think!" Lindsay continued to pace the kitchen and added, "No I take that back- I know what he's doing here, he's checking up on me because he thinks I'm a child who can't take care of myself!"

Ed eyed Lindsay thoughtfully and shrugged, "That may be true but I can think of other reasons why a man would follow a woman and act like a fool- - he's sick."

Lindsay stopped her pacing and stared at her father, "Daddy, Danny's fine. There's nothing wrong with him, well… other than his overbearing personality."

Ed laughed, "I didn't mean that kind of sick, sweetie. I meant lovesick." Lindsay dropped into a chair and looked at her father like he had grown a second head.

'Let her chew on that idea for a while,' Ed thought as he moved to take the casserole out of the oven. Sometimes his little girl focused so much on the details that she missed the big picture.

Ed was fairly certain that Danny was the key to breaking down the walls Lindsay had built around herself after the Gregory Hills tragedy. It pained Ed to think about the incident because he hadn't just lost his wife that night, he'd lost a part of his little girl too. He'd tried to help Lindsay but it hadn't been enough.

About a year after the incident Ed had begun to notice how Lindsay shut people out. She was friendly and pleasant, but she didn't let anyone close enough to make her really feel. She never laughed hysterically, cried or got angry, she always kept herself detached so those emotions never came into play.

Danny gave Ed hope; he'd made his daughter feel again of that he was certain. Lindsay was irritated and annoyed by him and if her pacing around the kitchen was any indication Danny had gotten deep under her skin. Most fathers would probably want to get rid of a guy who aggravated and upset their daughter, but Ed secretly wanted to give Danny a hug. This New Yorker was going to give him his daughter back, and Ed couldn't wait to see the shadows disappear from his Lindsay's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of it's mine in any possible way!

Ch. 5

Lindsay awoke to birds chirping and bright golden light slipping between the slats in the wooden blinds. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow. Even though she'd disappeared upstairs directly after dinner, sleep had been elusive all because of Danny and her Dad. With his "lovesick" bombshell, her father had pretty much sealed the deal for her to toss and turn, and with her conscious plagued by memories of how rude she was to Danny, it just made the night seem even longer.

Sighing Lindsay forced herself out of bed and into the shower. A note taped to the mirror caught her attention. 'Lindsay,' she read, 'I grabbed a ride to work with Roy this morning so you could have my truck. The winds picked up something fierce and it's too chilly for you to be walking anywhere today. See you later at home. Love, Dad'. She smiled as she finished the note; her dad always looked out for her.

Adjusting the spigots until the spray bordered on hot, Lindsay stepped in and let the steam and pulsing water clear her mind and sooth her tight muscles. Sighing she realized she owed Danny an apology for her behavior. While she was justified in her annoyance at the liberty he had taken coming out to Billings, he hadn't deserved her cold contempt. As she shampooed and conditioned her hair, she hoped she'd be able to catch him before he left town so she could apologize in person.

About twenty minutes later, scrubbed clean and dressed in dark denim jeans and a burgundy sweater, Lindsay sat dialing the numbers of the most notable hotels and inns in downtown Billings. On her third attempt she had the information she was looking for, and after a quick biscuit for Buster, grabbed her Dad's keys off the hook in the foyer and headed out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny had been awake for hours watching the local morning news programs. Stretching he decided to go grab a cup of coffee before making his reservations for a flight back to New York. Making sure to pick up his room key off the night table before he left, Danny headed down to the inn's lobby.

A plump forty-ish woman, with rosy cheeks and bright gray eyes sat behind the counter and gave Danny a beaming smile as he approached, "Morning Mr. Messer, can I help you with something?" She prided herself on remembering the names of all their guest.

"Actually…," Danny surreptitiously glanced at the woman's name tag, "…Betsy, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me where I could get a good cup of coffee?"

"Well all you have to do is walk right out these main doors and make a right. Beartooth Coffee Roaster is the best and it's just down the street," Betsy finished, once again giving Danny a wide smile. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in Billings- it was too early for holiday travelers and a man like this always seemed to have a purpose for any place he went.

Danny nodded and smiled back, "Thanks." He headed out the doors and immediately saw the Beartooth Coffee Roasters awning a little distance away. Ducking his head down low to ward off the chill of the wind he moved down the street, smiling to people as they nodded in his direction and helping a mother lift a stroller into the back of her SUV.

Just as he reached Beartooth and readied to open the door, a bundle of activity came barreling out almost running him over. It took him a moment to realize that the bundle behind the two coffee cups and stack of brown paper bags filled with breakfast food was Lindsay. His immediate instinct was to step forward and help her out, but remembering her reaction to him yesterday he stepped back waiting for her to notice him.

Lindsay looked up preparing to apologize for nearly running the man over but was surprised to see Danny, "Danny?! Hi!" Danny eyed her warily and raised his arms, palms facing her, to shoulder level in a classic gesture of surrender. "I come in peace," he said offering her a tentative smile.

Lindsay's lips twitched as she suppressed a grin, had she really been that bad yesterday? "I was just coming to see you- to apologize for the way I acted yesterday," she said as a burst of wind almost blew off two bags from the top of her stack. Danny grabbed the would- be flyaways and gestured to the coffee shop, "Let's go inside before we get swept away."

Once inside Lindsay dropped the remaining bags on the table closest to the window and began again, "As I was saying I was coming to apologize to you for the way I acted yesterday."

Pulling out a chair and motioning for Lindsay to do the same, Danny replied "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should have come out here. Especially considering that you left New York to get away from all the pressures for a while. So don't worry about apologizing for your behavior when mine was inappropriate as well, and is what started the whole thing anyway. Deal?" Lindsay visibly looked relieved and Danny felt glad that the air had been cleared between them.

"What is all this stuff?" Danny looked at the bags spread across the table and the two coffee cups still in her hand. "Oh well…I called around and found out where you were staying this morning and I was bringing you breakfast as my way of saying I'm sorry," Lindsay said. "I wasn't quite sure what you like so…." Danny chuckled, "So you bought one of everything." Lindsay shrugged and averted her eyes, "Something like that, yeah."

"Let's just pretend yesterday didn't happen since it wasn't a shining moment for either of us," Danny suggested as he pulled a bagel and cream cheese out of one bag. He wanted to erase the faint embarrassment lingering on her face and knew he'd succeeded when Lindsay smiled at him, "I'd like that." As they sat and ate they talked about various non-important things until their coffee cups were empty.

"Thanks for breakfast Lindsay, but I should really get back to the inn," Danny said regretfully. Lindsay grinned, "What you have some big important plans for your day already Messer?" Danny couldn't help but laugh at her teasing, "No, I need to call the airline and make plans for a return flight." Lindsay's smile disappeared.

"Whoa Lindsay, everything alright? It's not a big deal, I mean I was going to have to go back at some point, otherwise Mac might have a coronary despite the great shape he's in," Danny said trying to make her smile again. Lindsay shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that it's a shame you came all the way out here just to turn around and go home."

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal to me." Lindsay eyed him thoughtfully, "Tell you what, why don't I take you and we'll go do one authentic Montana activity this afternoon? That way your trip won't have been a complete waste!"

"Lindsay I didn't come out here to get in your way…," Danny started, but Lindsay cut him short. "Come on, it'll be fun and I'll feel better knowing you at least got some enjoyment out of this trip," she cajoled. Danny knew he should go back to the inn, but Lindsay looked so hopefully he couldn't turn her down. "Alright," he agreed, "So where are you taking me?"

Shaking her head, Lindsay smiled secretively as they gathered up their trash. "Not telling, you'll just have to wait and see." Danny nodded as he headed for the trashcan and held the door open for Lindsay, "Okay then, my life is in your hands." He knew it would be an interesting afternoon, but had no idea what was in store for him.

Ten minutes later, Danny and Lindsay were settled in her Dad's silver truck merging onto I-90 West. Danny admired the beautiful mountains in the distance and turned to Lindsay, "Which mountains are those?" Lindsay glanced at him, "Beartooth." Danny smiled, "Same name as the coffee shop, and if the expression on your face is any type of clue- that's where we're headed."

"Nothing gets past you does it," Lindsay asked drolly. "I pride myself on my powers of deduction," Danny replied making Lindsay giggle, "You making fun of me Ms. Monroe?"

"Me? Never." Lindsay changed lanes as she prepared to take exit 495 towards the Eagle Ranch. Danny read the sign aloud as they came down the ramp, "Eagle Ranch, best riding experience of the Montana Mountains. Hmmmm…I'm going to hazard a guess and say we're going horseback riding?"

Lindsay appeared shocked and impressed, "Oooooh you do have amazing deduction powers?" Her laughter filled the truck's cab as she glanced at Danny's face which was the picture of indignation. "You know you shouldn't make fun of the masters Lindsay, you never know, one day I may be more famous than Nostradamus," Danny replied, making Lindsay laugh harder still, and even he couldn't keep a straight face on that one. He joined in her laughter, his deep voice mixing with her lighter giggling, and the two meshed perfectly.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the Eagle Ranch nestled in between the foothills of the mountains. As they stepped out of the truck Danny realized that the mountains blocked the wind, making the temperature here feel warmer than it had in Billings. A man wandered out from around the side of the main building and his face split into a grin as he recognized Lindsay.

"Well look what got dragged in all the way from New York City," the man exclaimed grabbing Lindsay in a bear hug. Lindsay hugged him right back and smiled at Danny over the man's shoulder, "Hi Uncle Tommy, I've brought a city slicker to take riding in the mountains!" Tommy turned to Danny and shook his outstretched hand, "I'm Tommy and welcome to the most beautiful spot in the entire world." Lindsay rolled her eyes, "He's biased."

"Looks pretty beautiful to me," Danny said shaking Tommy's hand. "The names Danny and I appreciate you letting me come out here and ride." Tommy brushed his comment aside with a shrug, "Any friend of little Lindsay's is a friend of Tommy's. Now come on and let's get you two saddled up." Tommy gave Danny and Lindsay each a nudge towards the barn and didn't stop talking the entire time.

"Wow," Danny whispered. "I know," Lindsay whispered back. "He's always like this, never slows down for a minute." Their moment of camaraderie was interrupted as Tommy came to a stop inside a large red barn filled with stalls of horses. It smelled of fresh hay and a curious little mare poked her head over the side of her stall to see the new comers.

"She's beautiful." Danny headed over to her stall and Tommy followed proudly behind, "Isn't she? Her mother was built for speed and her sire for endurance so she's got the best of both running through her veins." Lindsay hung back enjoying the way Danny gently touched the mare's forehead and her answering nuzzle of Danny's shoulder. Noticing Lindsay wasn't next to him Danny turned to ask if she wanted to stroke the beautiful horse but a loud commotion from outside caught everyone's attention.

"Look out! NO! Lucifer's out- he's heading for the barn!" The sound of hard hoof beats could be heard echoing on the ground outside and Tommy cursed, moving suddenly towards the open barn doors. "UNCLE TOMMY," Lindsay yelled as a huge black horse came charging towards her uncle; Tommy barely jumped out of the way in time. The horse's attention immediately seemed to zero in on Lindsay and Danny leaned forward yanking her by the arm out of the animal's way.

Danny's sudden movement startled the horse and he reared up, his front legs pawing at the air and causing Danny to stumble over a stool left in the barn. He hit the concrete floor with a thud, knocking the wind out of him, and Lindsay watched in horror as the horse seemed to loom over Danny. Realizing that he needed to move or get trampled, Danny rolled to the side trying to escape the hooves that came crashing down, but the horse clipped him and Danny felt pain explode in his left side.

The barn burst into activity as ranch hands cornered and controlled the stallion moving him out of the barn and Lindsay ran to Danny's side. "Danny! Oh my god, Danny are you okay?" Danny wanted to reassure Lindsay that he was fine, but found it difficult to breathe let alone talk. "Uncle Tommy," she cried out, "Uncle Tommy Danny's hurt!" Hearing the fear in his niece's voice Tommy rushed over to look at Danny and seeing the pain on the man's face he had a pretty good idea of where he was hurt.

"Lindsay!" Tommy gained her attention, "Go inside and call the paramedics, we need to get him to a hospital." Lindsay's face went white and she stared at her Uncle, "But why…what's wrong with him?" Tommy knew that if he didn't tell her she might not move so he made it fast, "He's probably broken a couple ribs, and may have one poking into his lung making it difficult to breathe. **_Now go_**, Lindsay!" Lindsay ran out of the barn to make the call.

"Damn horse," Tommy muttered looking down at Danny. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shaky. "Danny? Danny can you hear me?" Danny's eyes opened and he groaned. "Yeah I know it hurts but the paramedics are on their way," Tommy said as he watched Lindsay rush back into the barn. "They're about six minutes out," Lindsay managed to get out between gulps of air.

Danny took in Lindsay's white face and scared eyes and forced his tongue to move even though his brain felt fuzzy and he even tried to smile, but he was sure it came out more like a grimace, "You know Montana, when I said my life was in your hands- it was just a joke." Danny got to see a half-smile appear on her face seconds before the entire world went dark.

"Uncle Tommy," Lindsay whispered. "He's gonna be okay, it's just the pain that made him pass out nothing more," he reassured her as the paramedics came clamoring into the barn. Tommy gently moved Lindsay aside and to let them work and was surprised by her next request. "Uncle Tommy, you'll drive me to the hospital right?"

Tommy stood not knowing quite what to say. Lindsay hadn't set foot in a hospital since the night of her mother's death and he wasn't sure how she would react to the surroundings once the shock wore off. He also realized that if he didn't drive her she'd just go herself and risk ending up in accident because she was shaking so badly. "Sure thing, let's go," he said as the paramedics loaded Danny into the ambulance. As Tommy guided Lindsay towards his Jeep he muttered to one of the ranch hands, "Call Ed. Have him meet us at Livingston Memorial Hospital."

On the drive towards the hospital Tommy kept a close eye on Lindsay. If at any moment she started to panic at the thought of where they were headed he was ready to turn the Jeep around and take her home. But Lindsay never seemed to realize anything except that Danny was hurt. It was a relief to Tommy, but it also made him wonder just how close Danny and Lindsay had become since she was willing to brave one of her greatest fears to be near him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way.

Chapter 6

As they pulled into the emergency parking lot in the front of the hospital Lindsay jumped out before the Jeep had come to a complete stop. Her Uncle trailed behind her as she rushed through the sliding doors and into the reception area. "I'm here for a Danny Messer. He was just admitted about two minutes ago," she spoke so quickly the words tumbled over one another.

The attendant checked her computer log and replied, "He was rushed into x-ray as soon as he arrived. The doctor will be out just as soon as he determines the severity and extent of Mr. Messer's injuries." Lindsay nodded and allowed her Uncle to lead her to a group of chairs in front of the windows.

"Lindsay…," Tommy began, looking up as his brother Ed came rushing over to his daughter. "What happened," Ed asked excitedly taking in Lindsay's pale complexion. "Oh Daddy," Lindsay whispered, "It was awful…the horse- he just came down on top of him. Danny tried to…tried to get away but he didn't move fast enough I guess."

Ed pulled his daughter into a hug, and glanced at Tommy over her head. "Sweetie, why don't you go to the ladies room and put some cold water on your face; it might make you feel better," he suggested gently. Lindsay nodded and headed down the hall. As soon as she was out of earshot Ed turned on his brother, "What the hell happened!?"

Tommy sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Lindsay showed up with the guy and said she was taking him riding in the mountains. I took them in the barn and while we were in there that worthless stallion I've got broke out of the corral and came charging into the barn. Danny pulled her out of the way but got tripped up on something and fell. Lucifer started, reared and came down hard on Danny's left side. I'm pretty sure he's got at least a couple of cracked ribs." Ed groaned and settled into the chair beside his brother, keeping a watchful eye out for Lindsay's return. "How's she doing," he asked.

"She practically told me to bring her to the hospital and ran straight through the doors when we got here. I gotta tell you Ed, I never thought I'd see that girl ever come near a hospital again, especially this one," Tommy answered. Ed nodded his head in agreement. "Neither did I, but what I'm most worried about is what's going to happen when she does realize where she is," he said thoughtfully.

Noticing Lindsay approaching Ed stood and held out a hand, "Hey feel better?" When Lindsay shook her head yes he continued, "Why don't I take you home? I'm sure that your Uncle will call the minute he hears anything about Danny's condition, and you can always come visit him later if you want." Lindsay pulled her hand away from her father, "I'm not leaving."

Ed glanced at Tommy and tried again, "Sweetie I really think--." He stopped at the hollow empty laugh Lindsay gave. "You think I don't realize where I am? You think I don't remember the smells and the sounds from that night; the beeping of the machines, the smell of antiseptic…the waiting…I remember. I remember all of the hospital so vividly that night…" Lindsay turned away from them and finished silently, 'It's the only part of that night I do remember.' Taking a deep breath she spun around and looked directly into her father's eyes, "I remember Dad, and I want to stay anyway. Danny's alone." Lindsay gestured helplessly, "I can't just leave him here."

Ed nodded in understanding, "Okay. We'll stay." Lindsay flashed him a grateful smile and settled down in a chair to wait for the doctor. She tried to block out everything around her and simply focus on Danny, his smile, the way he looked incredibly good in the t-shirts he wore to work sometimes; these thoughts were the only things keeping her sane.

As the doctor approached, Ed nudged his daughter and Lindsay jumped to her feet. "I'm assuming you all are here with Danny Messer," the doctor asked. "Yes that's right," Ed replied when Lindsay didn't answer. The doctor nodded, "I'm Doctor Allen and I can tell you that he's going to be just fine. He has two cracked ribs on his left side that are going to be extremely painful for awhile, but nothing pierced his lung and he didn't sustain any type of head injury."

Doctor Allen looked at Lindsay as he spoke the final prognosis. "He needs to stay overnight so we can monitor the swelling and his pain medication, but he'll be discharged tomorrow. In a few weeks he'll be almost back to his regular self." The relief that flooded Lindsay's body came so quickly she staggered and had to grab onto her father's arm for support. "Can I…see him," she asked quietly. Doctor Allen nodded, "Right this way." Ed gave his daughter a quick hug, "We'll be right here when you're done."

Lindsay moved silently along the corridor until the Doctor stopped in front of room 132. "Here he is, now don't be too concerned if he's not alert- the pain medication is keeping him pretty out of it." Lindsay thanked the doctor and slowly opened the door. Inside the room was cool and a heart monitor kept a steady beep. Lindsay tamped down the panic she felt welling up inside of her and moved to take Danny's hand.

"Danny? It's Lindsay." His eyelids fluttered but didn't open so Lindsay tried again, "Danny, it's me. It's Lindsay." This time his eyes opened slowly, "Lindsay?"

"Hey. You have to stay here overnight, but I'll be by first thing in the morning to see you," she said quickly because all ready his eyes were closing again. "Mmmmhmm," Danny replied, and Lindsay knew he was out. Leaning over she gently kissed his cheek and backed out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy gave Ed and Lindsay a ride home in his Jeep, promising to have one of the hands drive Ed's truck back over later. Ed thanked him and led a silent Lindsay into the house. She stood in the foyer and dropped to her knees when she saw Buster wrapping her arms around him and burrowing her face into his fur. "I was so scared," she whispered. She turned to look up at her father and Ed's heart broke at the tears shimmering on his daughter's lashes.

Reaching down he pulled Lindsay up and wrapped her in his arms as she cried out her fears from that day. Finally he said soothingly, "Danny's going to be fine sweetheart, and you were so brave at the hospital today. I'm so proud of you." Lindsay sniffled and pulled back to look at his face, "I don't want Danny at the hotel. I want him to come stay here tomorrow." Ed pulled Lindsay's head back to his shoulder so she wouldn't see the smile that stole across his face, "Of course sweetie, whatever you think is best."

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Lindsay said, suddenly feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Ed frowned, "Nothing to eat?" Lindsay shook her head, "I think I just need to lie down." Deciding that maybe what Lindsay suggested was for the best he let Lindsay go upstairs and crawl into bed.

Later Ed checked on her before turning in himself, and she slept peacefully with Buster at her feet. Unbeknownst to him, the events of the day had triggered a memory for his daughter that wouldn't leave her sleep undisturbed for long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay awoke shivering with sweat dripping down her back. She frantically scanned the room looking for the blood stains but found none. 'It's a dream….just a dream," she told herself over and over again. Reaching down she stroked Buster's fur for comfort and then moved to her closet. Carefully, she pulled down an old pencil box from the left-hand corner of the top shelf.

Moving back to the bed Lindsay slowly opened the lid and pulled out the newspaper clippings tucked inside. She looked at the photos included with the articles of her mother, her best friend Sarah and Sarah's father, Peter Jessup. Tracing the headlines with her fingertip she read them silently to herself, 'Deaths of Two Adults and Child Blamed on Social Scandal' read one, another 'Police Search for Meaning behind Senseless Killings, and the third 'Only Witness to Murders Woman's Own Daughter'.

'Some witness,' Lindsay thought bitterly replacing the articles inside the pencil box and tucking it back in its place. She returned to bed knowing she wouldn't sleep but too exhausted to do anything but lie in her bed and stare at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of it!

Ch. 7

Danny winced as the truck rolled over the slight curb at the bottom of the Monroe driveway. Lindsay glanced at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, another five feet and this ride is officially over." Danny nodded and closed his eyes against a wave of pain.

He'd been discharged from the hospital that morning with an arsenal of pain medication and warnings that for the next several days he was in for a world of hurt. Lindsay had apologized every time they'd hit a bump when driving home, and Danny cursed the State Highway Dept. of Montana for not keeping up with road repairs.

Throwing the car into park, Lindsay came around to Danny's side and opened the door. She helped ease him gently to the ground and hung on until he was steady on his own two feet. Noticing the ashen tone to his complexion Lindsay knew he was in pain and wished she could take it all way. "Just a short walk to the house and then straight into bed for you," she said trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

It seemed forever until they had finally reached the house and gotten in the front door. "I have good news. The guest room is on the first floor so at least you don't have to do stairs," she told Danny, wanting to get a response. He'd been so quiet since they'd left the hospital that Lindsay was worried. She knew he was in pain and that the medication kept him out of it, but she'd never seen Danny like this before. He was the strong one; the one she knew could protect her from anything. Lindsay didn't like seeing him helpless and vulnerable, it scared her.

As she eased him down onto the bed in the guest room she made sure to prop him against the pillows so he wouldn't have to use his abdominal muscles as much to get out of bed. Gently, she removed his shoes and glasses, covering him with a blanket.

Danny wasn't really aware of anything except the fuzziness in his brain and the feeling of cotton balls jammed in his mouth. He felt soothing hands tucking him in and knew that they belonged to Lindsay. As she moved away from the bed he forced his arm to move and weakly grabbed her hand. "Thank you Lindsay," he mumbled as his eyes drifted shut. "You're welcome," she replied carefully tucking his hand back under the blanket.

Lindsay closed the door to Danny's room and smiled, he'd recognized her and that alone made her feel much better than she had on the ride home. Returning outside she gathered the duffle bags she'd gotten from his hotel room and closed up the truck. She figured that Danny would probably be hungry when he woke, and even if he wasn't he needed to eat. Heading into the house she decided some homemade chicken soup would be the perfect solution.

Four hours later Lindsay was stirring the soup when she heard a noise in the kitchen doorway and looked up. "Danny! You shouldn't be out of bed," she scolded. He was leaning on the doorframe for support and looked about to fall over. "I'm okay…I was just a little disoriented when I woke up and didn't know where anything or anyone was," he replied. Lindsay immediately looked contrite, "I should've come checked on you more often." Danny shook his head no and the room spun, "Not your fault." Lindsay came and gently took his arm, "Let's get you back in bed."

Once settled against the pillows Danny's head stopped spinning and he was able to really look at Lindsay. She looked tired and disheveled and Danny immediately felt guilty. "Lindsay, I'm sorry about all this. I promise as soon as I can walk ten steps without feeling like my feet are lead plated I'll be out of you way," he said quietly.

Lindsay looked at him with wide eyes, "Danny Messer don't even think for one minute that you are somehow an inconvenience by being here. I'm going to take care of you until you're better no matter how long that takes." Danny offered her a weak smile, "Okay Monroe, you're the boss."

As Lindsay busied herself getting him a glass of water to wash down his next dose of pills, Danny noticed a picture on the nightstand. The woman in the photo looked like a version of Lindsay except with bright blue eyes and hair a few shades lighter. Danny spoke as Lindsay reentered the room, "She's pretty." Lindsay looked confused for a moment and then realized he spoke of the picture. "Thanks… that's my Mom… she died when I was ten," Lindsay whispered.

Realizing that her mother was a sensitive topic Danny apologized, "Sorry I didn't know….". Lindsay shrugged and handed Danny his water and pill. "It was along time ago and not many people remember her anymore," she said hesitantly. "You do," Danny replied. "That's all that matters." Lindsay gazed into Danny's eyes and felt a warm sensation spread through her body.

"My Dad, he wasn't exactly one of the good guys, you know? But that doesn't mean I missed him any less when he was gone. I still do sometimes," Danny continued wondering if Lindsay felt the same vibes he did, or if it was just the medication.

Lindsay felt the indescribable bond to Danny and in that moment spoke the words she had never said to another person in her life, "My Mom was killed in a triple murder just two weeks before my eleventh birthday. She was rushed to the hospital but she died on the operating table."

The air in the room seemed to crackle as Danny reached out and gently squeezed her fingertips, all the while ignoring the stinging sensation it caused in his ribs. He could feel the edges of his vision clouding as the medication caused him to go under, and knew he didn't have much time before he'd be dead asleep. "She'd be proud of you Lindsay," he spoke quietly. "You are a warm, caring and compassionate woman and the best of her lives on inside of you."

Lindsay gazed at Danny watching his eyelids drop and feeling him lose his grip on her fingers. She couldn't believe she had shared that part of herself with him and was even more surprised by his response. Danny had said the words she'd only ever dreamed of hearing from someone other than her father. Her Dad told her that same thing many times but he was family, it was required. Danny had no reason to say them to her; no reason unless he actually believed them to be true.

Moving away from the bed Lindsay took a moment to indulge herself and watch Danny sleep. His hair was mussed but still that beautiful spun gold color that reminded her of the afternoon sun on a lazy summer day. His face captured the perfect balance of planes and angles to give him a sculptured look while not appearing too perfect. His body was hard, muscled and tough but Lindsay couldn't help but think that there must be soft places of warm skin somewhere. 'He's beautiful,' she thought with a soft smile.

Hearing her father's key in the front door, Lindsay left Danny's room and went to go greet her Dad. She knew he'd been concerned by her insistence that she take care of Danny herself today, and wanted to reassure him that everything had gone fine. Moving through the kitchen she realized that she'd forgotten to give Danny some soup, but decided his sleep was probably more important.

Her father met her in the kitchen giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How's the patient," he asked. Lindsay grabbed a bowl to ladle some soup into and then placed it on the table for her Dad. "About as well as can be expected I guess. The pain meds keep him pretty out of it most of the time," Lindsay answered. Ed nodded and sat down with a spoon furtively glancing at his daughter's face. She seemed pensive and although she was carrying on a conversation well enough, her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Dad?" Ed roused himself from his thoughts at Lindsay's voice. "What's on your mind," he asked. Lindsay fiddled with the salt shaker in the middle of the table, "Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you'd mind if I went in the other room for awhile." Ed wasn't quite sure what his daughter was referring to but he shrugged and replied, "Sure doesn't matter to me." Lindsay flashed her Dad a grateful smile and pushed herself away from the table, "Thanks."

Ed turned his head as Lindsay slid past him and headed for guest room. She inaudibly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Ed glanced at Buster, who looked right back at him with soulful eyes. Ed grinned at the bulldog, "Well, well Buster my boy, it looks like my little girl isn't as immune to that New Yorker as she'd like to think."

Happily eating his soup, Ed wondered how long it would be until his Lindsay recognized what was in her heart. "Hopefully not too long; this family could use a happy celebration," he said glancing over at Buster for agreement. Buster stretched snorted and lay back down again, and Ed nodded. "I'm glad you agree," he chuckled with a glance at the guest room door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

Chapter 8

Danny awoke, groggily trying to think through the fog that clouded his brain. He vaguely remembered eating some soup once…maybe twice, but it was all lost in a haze of medically induced sleep.

He winced as he moved to get out of bed and stumbled for the shower. Since he couldn't really remember the last time he'd had a shower, he decided he probably needed one. It took some creative maneuvering to get clean while not causing large amounts of pain, but he managed—barely.

Deciding that pulling on and buttoning his jeans was enough torture for one day; he left his blue button down shirt open and untucked, and wandered out into the kitchen. Lindsay's Dad stood at the sink draining a pile of lasagna noodles, and smiled as Danny settled into a chair.

"Hello there! How're you feeling," Ed asked. Danny smiled, "Sore, but that's to be expected. I'm actually glad to be out of bed for awhile- change of scenery and all that." Ed nodded sympathetically, "I'll bet." He wondered if Danny knew Lindsay had stayed by his side while he'd been asleep, but didn't want to embarrass his daughter by bringing it up.

Ed gestured towards the noodles he was now layering in a 13" X 9" glass baking pan. "I'm making lasagna. Lindsay ran to the store to grab some basil and parmesan cheese, but she should be back in a bit." A wistful smile stole over Ed's face, "This here; it was my wife's recipe. She made the best Italian food this side of the Mississippi."

Danny glanced at Ed. "Lindsay told me what happened to her mom…your wife. I'm so sorry; it must've been really difficult for the two of you with such a violent crime." Ed's head jerked up in surprise and Danny back tracked. "Ed….I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…," he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Ed rinsed his hands and moved to the table with Danny. "No…no it's fine. I'm just surprised is all; Lindsay doesn't usually discuss her mother's death. She rarely even speaks to me about what happened that night." Ed caught Danny's gaze. "I'm glad she found someone to confide in about what she saw that night. Maybe sharing her memories will help…," Ed stopped noticing the stunned expression on Danny's face. Immediately he knew that Lindsay hadn't told him everything about that night.

Danny stared at Ed. "She saw the murder….I mean murders," he asked quietly. At Ed's nod Danny continued, "But…how? What happened? I mean… who did it and what the hell for? How did they die but Lindsay….holy shit…Lindsay's the only survivor," Danny finished. Ed said nothing, allowing Danny a chance to process what he'd realized.

After a few moments Ed spoke, "I should've asked you what you knew before shooting off my big mouth. I know it's not fair to request this of you, but please don't mention this to Lindsay. She needs to come to you…if she comes to you…on her own terms and tell you what happened in her own time." Danny had millions of questions and desperately wanted answers, but recognizing Ed's need to protect his daughter Danny agreed.

"You have my word. I won't mention what you said to Lindsay, but there's something I need to know," Danny replied. Ed eyed him, "Alright….what is it?" Danny took a deep breath; he the answer but was afraid of what it might be, "Was Lindsay hurt in any way….physically?" Placing a hand lightly on Danny's shoulder Ed rose from his chair. "Physically she was unharmed…thank God…but emotionally…," he trailed off and turned his attention once again to preparing the lasagna.

The two men occupied the kitchen in silence, interrupted only by Buster's snoring, until Lindsay stepped inside ten minutes later. Her cheeks were flushed from the crisp weather, and she smiled as she saw Danny, "You're up! How do you feel?" Danny saw Ed glancing at him from the corner of his eye and tried to be as jovial as possible. "Pretty good for a man who got taken out by a horse," he teased making Lindsay giggle.

"Actually, I'm getting a little tired of being indoors. I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air," he said. Lindsay looked at him like he'd just escaped from the local psych ward. "Danny you can't go outside! It hurts every time you move--you can't walk and even a car ride would be painful so you can't go anywhere!"

Ed grinned and taking pity on Danny, suggested an alternative. "That all true sweetheart, but some fresh air might do the boy some good." As Lindsay opened her mouth to protest Ed continued, "Besides he doesn't have to go far. The two of you could just sit on the bench in the backyard for awhile; maybe let Buster chase a ball or two." All three people glanced at the bulldog's sleeping form. "God knows he could use the exercise," Ed chuckled and even though it hurt Danny laughed too.

Knowing she'd been beat, Lindsay relented, "All right, but only for a little while." Danny nodded solemnly, managing to hide his grin at Ed until after Lindsay had left to grab his shoes and coat. Ed slipped the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. "Don't worry," he confided to Danny with a wink, "I'll make sure you get to see sunlight every now and then." Danny smiled in appreciation as Ed left the room. "Heading over to my brother Tommy's for a time. Be back for dinner," he called over his shoulder.

Lindsay returned and bent to slip shoes onto Danny's feet, tying the laces as she spoke. "Did I hear my Dad say something about heading over to Uncle Tommy's?" Danny enjoyed watching the light play over the highlights in her hair and replied, "Mmhmm…he said he'd be back for dinner."

Danny stood and Lindsay moved to help slowly slide the coat over his arms. "He probably wants to see if he can beat my Uncle at a couple hands of Texas Hold'em before we eat," Lindsay guessed. As she moved to zip up Danny's coat she noticed his shirt hung open displaying an alarming amount of smooth skin and hard muscle. "Uh…your shirt's open," she managed to say though her throat had gone completely dry.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, I'm still a little too sore to button it so I left it open." Danny watched as Lindsay slid her hands up to his collar bone and began to fit the buttons into the holes. Her hands kept brushing against his skin and Danny could feel heat flash through his body with each touch. "Uh… you don't have to button them. I'm sure I'll be fine with the rest of them open," he practically begged. The last thing Danny wanted was to have a very physical reaction to the woman standing almost on top of him.

Lindsay's voice sounded breathless to her ears and she hoped Danny didn't notice, "No it's chilly out, and besides I'm almost done." Stepping back as she finished she met Danny's gaze. The desire in his eyes overwhelmed her and Lindsay had to look away; focusing instead on grabbing Buster's ball up off the floor. When she looked back Danny was smiling as though the moment they had shared was nothing more than an encounter between friends. Lindsay wondered if she'd imagined the longing in his eyes.

It had taken every ounce of willpower Danny possessed to calm down his libido and remember that he didn't want to scare Lindsay off. It seemed like she was just starting to really trust him and he'd be an idiot to put that in jeopardy. He watched as she unsuccessfully tried to rouse Buster from his nap, and knew that she needed him to be a friend more than anything else.

After several futile attempts to entice Buster outside, they finally succeeded using a pig ear as bait. Danny settled on the bench enjoying the fresh air and laughingly watched Lindsay play tug-of-war with Buster. The dog was a rather lazy opponent, preferring to lay in the grass sniffing leaves than participate in some much needed exercise. Lindsay finally gave up and came to sit in the grass leaning against Danny's knees. "You could sit on the bench with me," he suggested and Lindsay shrugged. "I know."

Not knowing quite what to say next, Danny opted for a neutral topic. "The lasagna your Dad was making looked great, I can't wait to try it…see if it measures up to Italian New York style," he teased. Lindsay laughed and Danny wondered if he'd ever really appreciated the sound the way he did at that moment. "It's my favorite. My Mom used to make it every year for my birthday dinner," Lindsay told him. Danny tried to keep the conversation light, "You must've been a very lucky little girl."

"I was," she replied quietly. "My mom used to go all out on my birthday. She used the good china, baked a cake from scratch and even decorated the house with balloons and streamers. I got a pink rose, a sweetheart rose, for every year I'd been her and my Dad's 'little sweetheart'."

Not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere that had Lindsay confiding in him, Danny reached down and gently massaged the back of her neck. Lindsay's stomach fluttered at the contact, and she settled further back against Danny's knees.

"It wasn't just my Mom you know," Lindsay whispered, "I knew the other people. One was my best friend Sarah…she was killed that night too, and the other one was Sarah's dad." Fighting to gain control as tears filled her eyes Lindsay reached up and linked her fingers with Danny's.

"Lindsay….," he whispered softly wanting to pull her into his arms, but being physically unable to do so. She shook her head trying to clear the bad thoughts and stood up wanting to settle on the bench with Danny. For reasons she didn't want to examine too intimately, she needed to be close to him.

As she rose from the grass Lindsay felt a throbbing sensation begin at the base of her skull. A roaring sound deafened her and her eyes burned. She could smell gunpowder and it filled her nose and throat choking her and causing her to stumble. She heard a man yelling, "NO!!! SARAH... OH GOD PLEASE… NO!" She felt her mother's hands on her shoving her into the hallway, "Stay here Lindsay…do you understand me- STAY HERE!" Another voice, female and shrill screaming over and over, "THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE, DO YOU HEAR ME!! THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO DESERVE!"

The sounds and the smells faded as Lindsay dropped to the ground in a dead faint. She lay oblivious to Danny's frantic pleas for her to wake up unable to break free of the memories that clawed their way to her consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know it's not mine!

Ch. 9

"Just breathe, come on Sarah sweetheart."

"You BITCH- what the HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"

"All these years, it's all been LIES! LIES DAMN IT!"

"You need to call the police…Sarah's dying- don't you understand that she's dying!"

"SHE'S JUST ANOTHER LIE!"

"Why should you care if Sarah's dead…you have a replacement all ready to take her place…ADMIT IT!"

"Give me the gun…please just give me the gun…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I MEAN IT!"

Gunshots tear through the air…..

"OH MY GOD! LILY!!"

"You don't believe me…I'll kill all of you…DO YOU HEAR ME…ALL OF YOU!"

"What are you doing?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Please just stop and tell me what's wrong…"

"EVERYTHING YOU BASTARD-- EVERYTHING!"

More gunshots….and silence. Only the distant sound of sirens pierces through the air. Stumbling forward she drops to her knees in front of the first body she encounters.

"Sarah….Sarah wake up ….please…..it's me- it's Lindsay.

She doesn't understand that the warm sticky sensation on her fingers is blood, or that she's kneeling in the pool of life that seeped out of her best friend. She can't seem to see her mom…

The door bursts open and suddenly hands are pulling on her small frame. She screams and kicks and bites, clinging to Sarah's body, unwilling to let go. Hands are shaking her trying to pull her free….

"NO…leave me alone….SARAH…..," she screams in vain. The hands won't leave her alone the keep pushing and pulling…..

Lindsay awoke with a scream on her lips. She froze as her gaze locked with two Sinatra blue eyes filled with fear and concern.

Danny pulled her into a sitting position, unaware of the chaos reeling in her brain, "Lindsay! Please Lindsay talk to me. Anything. Are you hurt?" Lindsay looked into his eyes understanding nothing except that the man in front of her represented safety.

She couldn't speak. Words vacated her mind replaced by images and scents…blood…she could still smell it in the air. She wanted to scream and cry but only stared into blue eyes hoping to lose herself in them.

She remembered. She remembered everything…her secret wish to place the pieces of that night together had come true. The memories threatened to strangle with their potency.

Feeling only terror and confusion, she grabbed the only lifeline she knew- Danny. Forgetting his injuries in her need for comfort she yanked him down to lay with her on the grass. His grunt of pain didn't register through her misery.

She burrowed into his warmth, pressing her head into the curve of his should. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her recognizing that her emotionally pain made his physical pain a non-issue. He held her rocking, whispering soothing words that meant nothing into her hair.

As her body shook with repressed images finally being set free, she felt questions pounding at her temples. 'What had she meant by a replacement for Sarah? Why did she call Sarah a lie?' The pressure built in her head and she whimpered in agony.

Danny pulled her closer wishing he could absorb her misery. She was wrapped so tightly in his arms that he was afraid she'd have bruises, but still she strained closer. Danny closed his eyes and prayed to heaven and hell, that Lindsay could prevail over the demons of her past. He didn't want to consider what would happen if she failed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who take the time to review. I really appreciate it and reading your comments makes writing the story more fun!_

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way!

Ch.10

Lindsay had no recollection of how she ended up in bed. The only thing she realized as she opened her eyes was a throbbing headache and that Danny sat in the chair next to the bed.

Struggling to sit up, Lindsay took in Danny's ashen face and the haunted look in his eyes. She started to ask what happened when her mind suddenly jump started and she remembered with frightening clarity the memories she'd regained.

At her first stirring Danny leaned towards the bed as much as his screaming ribs would allow. His eyes moved hungrily over Lindsay's face searching for signs that she was alright. "Lindsay," he whispered hoarsely. Danny hoped he never had to endure anything as gut wrenching as watching her experience such agony ever again. Give him twisted love-triangles, violent accidental deaths and family induced homicides any day of the week, but never again let him stand by and see Lindsay Monroe suffer.

Lindsay tried to smile but the pain behind her eyes wouldn't allow her that luxury. Instead she settled for a quiet murmur, "I'll be okay Danny…it's all okay now…I just need to close my eyes." Her eyes drifted shut and she felt the freeness only the unconsciousness of sleep could bring pulling her under.

Before Lindsay gave in she blindly reached out her hand which Danny caught between both of his own. "What is it angel," he begged. Oblivious to the endearment, she snuggled into the pillows and mumbled, "Please…don't leave Danny….please." Danny closed his eyes on a wave of emotion so great it threatened to shatter the fragile control he hung on to, "Never. Lindsay, I'll never leave you." With those words echoing in her mind, Lindsay surrendered to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed checked on Lindsay again, glad to see she was still asleep, but he'd long given up trying to convince Danny to move from his daughter's side. He sighed as he made his way downstairs to make a pot of coffee; it looked like it would be a long night.

He knew he was lucky that Tommy hadn't been at the ranch when he'd arrived because it had enabled him to return home much sooner than expected. The sight of Lindsay clutching to Danny like a life preserver was not one he'd soon forget. She'd struggled when he'd tried to extract her from Danny's arms, clinging all the more tightly, and Ed knew the boys ribs had to be protesting from the pressure.

Managing to get Lindsay upstairs and into bed had proved to be a daunting task, but Ed had managed. From the minute he'd placed Lindsay in her bed, Danny hadn't moved more than two feet away from her side. He'd tried to understand what had happened, but all Danny had been able to tell him was that in the middle of a conversation about her mother Lindsay had fainted dead away. Then she'd woken up terrified.

Sighing Ed settled into a chair and listened to the coffee percolate. He'd always recognized that Lindsay had unresolved issues concerning her mother's murder, but he'd never really known they impacted her this strongly until today. Resolving to discuss everything with Lindsay as soon as she was strong enough, Ed poured Danny a cup of black coffee and headed back upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny had no idea how long he sat. Ten minutes? Ten hours? It all blurred together as he waited for Lindsay to open her eyes again. He wanted to chase away her demons and shield her from any more pain. He wanted to find whoever did this and make them pay. Retribution may not bring peace, but it would sure as hell make him feel better.

He listened to her slow, steady breathing and dropped to his knees beside the bed. Running his fingers through the ends of her hair he knew that his future was irreversibly intertwined with hers. He wasn't quite sure what to make of all the sensations zinging through his body, but he knew Lindsay coming into his life wasn't an accident. She needed him, and he was beginning to realize how much he needed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark when Lindsay opened her eyes and she peered at the bedside clock through a hazy gaze. Three o'clock in the morning announced the hideous red numerals.

Needing to get up and stretch her muscles, she threw her legs over the side of the bed encountering a solid lumpy mass with her toes. Immediately, she leaned over to soothe Buster, but yanked her hand back as she recognized Danny's form asleep on her floor.

"Danny," she whispered nudging him in the shoulder. "Danny, wake up." She sprang back into the bed when Danny shot up like he'd been ejected out of a cannon.

"Lindsay, what is it? What's wrong?" Danny's eyes were wide with concern and he looked rumpled and edgy. Lindsay shook her head and gave him a small smile, "I just need to get up for a while. My muscles are stiff."

Danny eased himself into the chair but kept an eagle eye on every move Lindsay made. When she moved to the top of the stairs he followed not wanting to let her out of his sight. Once down stairs they entered the kitchen where Ed sat flipping through landscape plats and architectural blueprints.

"Well hi," Ed sighed glad to see his daughter up and moving about. He pushed his papers aside as Lindsay came and dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. Ed leaned his head in and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ed pulled back from his daughter and placed his hand under her chin lifting her eyes to his, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Lindsay smiled and giving her father one last hug slid into a chair. Ed glanced up at Danny who still hung in the kitchen doorway, "Don't you think you should sit down before you fall down?"

Lindsay turned to address Danny and immediately remembered his ribs, and the bone crushing way she'd clung to him less than twenty-four hours ago. Any embarrassment she felt was quickly overshadowed by concern that she'd caused him even more pain.

"Danny! I totally for got about your ribs! Are you okay? How badly do they hurt? You know you should be lying down…When did you take your last pain pill," the words tumbled over each other in her haste to make amends.

Danny struggled into the nearest chair and tried not to wince as his ribs protested every movement. "Slow down Montana," he chided. "And to answer your questions in reverse order: I don't remember when…no I shouldn't be lying down…the pain isn't too terrible and 'yes' I'm okay." Lindsay was sure he was lying like a rug about the pain, but didn't want to agitate him by pressing the issue. Instead she merely nodded and sent him a sympathetic smile.

Ed cleared his throat to redirect Lindsay's attention, "So what are you doing up?" She shot her father a look, "I could ask you the same question." Ed shrugged, "I couldn't sleep and figured I'd at least get some work done. Now it's your turn to answer."

Lindsay sighed and pulled her feet up on the chair. "I needed to move around and stretch a little, that's all." Looking at her Dad and Danny she couldn't help but feel guilty about the worry she'd caused them, especially Danny. Her Dad at least knew about her past but Danny had no idea what had happened or why. Lindsay decided she owed it to him to explain what had happened to her mother. She owed it to her father too, to finally be honest with him about everything.

Taking a deep breath, Lindsay addressed her dad, "Daddy I need to explain something to you." Danny pushed back his chair to leave the table, but Lindsay placed a hand on his arm, "Please stay. I want you to hear what I have to say." He settled back down eyeing her carefully.

"Tonight I regained memories that I'd lost the night Mom died." Her father opened his mouth to speak but Lindsay held up her hand, "Please just let me have my say." Ed relented and Lindsay continued glancing between her father and Danny as she spoke.

"The night my mother was killed she was dropping me off at my friend Sarah's house for a sleepover. Sarah's Dad, Jeff, and my Mom, Lily, went into the kitchen to arrange pick-up times and stuff for the next morning."

Lindsay turned to look at her father, "I know you're familiar all this Dad, but what you don't know is that for a long time that's as much as I remembered. The next thing that stood out in my mind was the hospital and waiting for news about Mom."

Ed wanted to reach out for his daughter but forced himself to let her continue.

"Earlier today…when Danny and I were discussing Mom's lasagna, I remembered the missing minutes…that's when I passed out. I now know for sure what happened that night, but I don't understand its context."

Lindsay looked at Danny, but his facial expression revealed nothing but calm encouragement.

"I remembered hearing voices screaming and Mom pushing me into the hallway, telling me to stay there." Lindsay was quiet for a moment. "Sarah was the first one shot. I heard her dad yelling; there was so much chaos. Mom kept mentioning the hospital and calling the police, but she just kept shouting that Sarah was a lie and that her Dad had a replacement. She shot Mom next when she tried to go towards the phone and kept saying that she'd kill everyone. I remember Sarah's dad going after the gun…she shot him too."

The air was fraught with tension as they waited for Lindsay to continue.

"I crawled out when I heard the sirens and found Sarah's body. I didn't comprehend why she wouldn't wake up. I begged her to, but it didn't help. I looked for Mom but didn't see her…The officers who responded pulled me away, and then I was sent to the hospital to be examined. That's when you showed up Dad." Tears flowed freely down Lindsay's cheeks and her Dad leaned in and clasped her hands in his, "I'm so sorry you had to live through that nightmare, sweetheart, so sorry!"

Ed's eyes were damp as he noticed Danny's puzzled expression. Understanding that he hadn't been given the whole story he gestured to his daughter, "Do you want to finish or should I?" Lindsay gave her Dad a watery smile, "I can do it."

Turning her attention to Danny she said, "So I guess you're wondering who killed them?" He inclined his head slightly and waited for her to complete the story. Lindsay leaned in and finished, "It was Shelley. Shelly Jessup. Sarah's mom."

Under other circumstances the expression on Danny's face would have been comical, but at this moment the only word to describe it was stunned, and it was a weak description at best. His mouth moved but no words came out. Finally, after a few minutes he was able to speak. "Your best friend's mom murdered her husband, your mother and her own daughter. Why? What reason could she possibly have for doing such a thing?"

Lindsay frowned at Danny's questions. She herself was wondering the same thing. She knew from the newspaper clippings that the District Attorney's office had never been able to pin down a motive, but with her new memories she hoped it would help clear things up. "I'm not sure. I do wonder why Mrs. Jessup called Sarah a lie and spoke of replacements. It doesn't make any sense," she pondered.

Ed sat frozen in his seat, his face a ghostly shade of white. 'It couldn't be,' he thought. 'Had Shelly found out the truth? Is that why she killed them? Why she killed Lily?' His mind whirled as he fit in Lindsay's recollections of that night with the truth only he knew. Coming to a devastating conclusion, Ed knew he had to give his daughter the final pieces of the puzzle so she could put all of this behind her.

Clearing his throat Ed looked at his daughter with troubled eyes. "Actually Lindsay it does make sense, at least some sense." Lindsay anxiously watched her father and a trickle of anticipation slid down her spine. Unthinking, she reached out and found Danny's hand and immediately their fingers intertwined.

"Dad…please what is it?" Ed wearily ran a hand over his eyes, "Sweetheart, you are my heart and I adore you. You're everything to me, and please try and understand that the only reason this information was kept from you is because your mother never wanted you to find out." Lindsay's heart pounded and she prodded her father, "Please just tell me."

Ed looked at Danny holding his daughter's hand and knew that no matter how she reacted to him after the news she'd still have someone to turn to. Satisfied by this thought Ed turned to his daughter, "Lindsay, sweetheart…you're adopted."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of it's mine!

Chapter11

Lindsay's breath came in short bursts and her fingers held Danny's in a death grip. "I'm…I'm adopted? But…how… I mean…," she trailed off not knowing how to continue. Adopted? Why had her parents never told her?

Ed wanted to pull his daughter close and soothe her the way he had when she was a little girl, but knew that wouldn't work now. She needed answers and he was the only one who could give them to her.

"Lindsay, Shelly Jessup had a problem with depression. After she and Jeff got married her mother passed away from lung cancer and her father passed a month later. They say he died of a heart attack, but Shelly always thought it was from a broken heart because her mother was gone- -," Ed wanted to continue but Lindsay interrupted.

"But what does any of this have to do with me," she cried. Danny eased his chair closer and leaned in towards Lindsay, "I can't even imagine how hard this is for you, but you gotta hear your Dad out, okay?" Lindsay nodded and looked back at her Dad.

"Well…as I was saying Shelley just lapsed into depression. Nothing Jeff did seemed to bring her out of it. They found out she was pregnant about three months after her father passed." He hesitated not sure how Lindsay would react the rest of the story.

"Ed," Danny spoke softly, "She needs to know the truth no matter how difficult." Ed recognized the genuineness of Danny's words and began to tell Lindsay about her birth mother's pregnancy.

"Shelly wasn't thrilled to find out she was pregnant. She almost had no reaction at all; she didn't pick out baby names or decorate a nursery. Jeff tried everything to help her feel a connection to you…psychologists tried to assist but didn't have much success and anti-depressants were out of the question because of the pregnancy."

"So…she didn't want me at all," Lindsay questioned desperately.

Her question broke Ed's heart, "No sweetheart, she wasn't herself; if she had been she never would have let you go. Jeff was distraught after you were born. Shelly refused to hold you and her depression only got worse. Jeff was working two jobs to help pay for the medical expenses that insurance didn't cover, and since neither of them had any family left he was handling it all alone."

Lindsay tried to be brave and not cry, but she felt lost and alone despite the two men sitting by her side. She swallowed and asked, "How did I come to live with you?"

"Your mother and I had been trying to conceive for some time. Fertility methods weren't what they are now and we'd given up hope of ever having a child. Jeff came to us desperate, with no family he was at his wits end. He asked us if we would take you, he couldn't stand the thought of giving you up to people he didn't know." Ed's eyes misted at the memories.

"Lily, the woman you knew as mom, refused at first, but as time went by it became more and more obvious that Shelly wasn't coming out of it anytime soon. We agreed to adopt you and the papers were drawn up. You were one month old and the day we brought you home was bitter sweet." Lindsay's eyes filled as she watched her father choke up.

Ed smiled through his words thinking of how Lindsay was their greatest blessing. "About six months after we adopted you Shelley began to come around and another three months later she was pregnant again. Jeff talked to us and agonized over the decision not to tell Shelly where their daughter had ended up. We told him that we'd support him no matter what he chose."

Danny's eyes roamed over Lindsay's face taking in every nuance as her expression changed to disbelief when she realized the implication of her father's words. "Sarah…their only child was Sarah, she was my best friend, but this means that she was my sister too."

Ed reached out and placed his hand on Lindsay's cheek, "Yes, she was your sister. It always warmed our hearts to see how close the two of you were, almost as if you sensed the bond."

Lindsay got up from the table and wandered over to the window staring outside. She was numb and couldn't process everything. Time would be her best friend at this point and she needed to be alone and consider what she'd learned. She turned to address her Dad and Danny, "I think I'm going to go upstairs for a time. I just need to think."

"Are you sure you want to be alone," Danny asked. Lindsay could see the concern on his face and went to lean down and gently hug his shoulders. "I'm sure." She turned to her Dad, "I'm not angry. I just need sometime to put everything together and make sense of it all."

Ed rose and came to Lindsay's side pulling her into a tentative hug. "Whatever you need sweetheart I'll be here." Lindsay hugged him back and made her way upstairs, leaving Ed and Danny alone.

Ed grabbed two beers from the fridge, twisting the lids off and setting one before Danny. "Figure you can use this almost as much as I can." Danny gave a half smile and took a swig. "Thanks."

Eyeing Danny over the rim of his bottle Ed let out a long sigh, "I guess you think what we did was pretty horrible, huh?"

Danny met Ed's eyes levelly, "I wasn't there and it's not my place to judge. I hate seeing Lindsay hurt but that doesn't mean your intentions and reasons were wrong. But you never did explain how it all ties together with the murders."

Ed stared at the wall over Danny's shoulder, "Later, after she's had time to process everything. Now isn't the time to help her understand." Danny acknowledged his decision with a tilt of his head and the two men drank in silence.

Finally Ed broke the quiet, "So what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Danny choked and sputtered on his beer while Ed chuckled.

"Where did that come from," Danny managed. Ed merely smiled and replied, "You think I don't notice the way you stare at Lindsay? Hell boy, a man would have to blind not to see the looks between you two!"

Danny hadn't blushed since high school, but he could feel heat rising across the back of his neck. "We haven't really spoken of anything particular. I mean she needs time to work through all this and I….," he trailed off looking anywhere but at Ed's knowing face.

"Are you in love with her?"

"What?! No! I mean it's not like that. She's….well you know she's beautiful, but it's not…

Smiling broadly, Ed left the table, threw his bottle in the trash, and headed out of the kitchen leaving Danny alone in the room muttering to himself about love, nosy fathers and the appeal of a certain Montana girl.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None of this is mine!

Ch. 12

Ed cracked two eggs into the frying pan and watched them sizzle. He figured Danny and Lindsay would emerge soon and even though it was well past noon, he was a firm believer that breakfast was a good meal any time of day.

He couldn't help but have regrets about telling Lindsay about her real parents. Knowing what he did now it was all too easy to say that they should've done things differently when she was growing up; but hindsight was always 20/20.

Glancing up Ed noticed Danny leaning against the doorframe. He grinned and gestured to a chair, "Well come on in and sit down now. I promise I won't ambush you with any more questions until after I've fed you."

Danny shot Ed a dry look, "My thanks and appreciation." Chuckling Ed replied, "Your defenses were down because you worried about Lindsay, I couldn't help but seize the opportunity to see if your intentions were true and honest. I pressed my advantage so to speak."

"Very nicely too, but my answers couldn't have given you much to go on. I don't even think I pulled together one coherent sentence." Danny eyed Ed waiting to gauge his response.

"Oh, don't you worry about that boy. I got everything I needed to know out of that conversation." Ed slid two eggs, some bacon and toast on a plate and slid it in front of Danny. "Go on and eat. You must be starving."

Danny gaped at Ed another moment before picking up his fork. 'How exactly does a man get anything from a conversation where the only thing a person does is talk in circles,' he wondered. Deciding it wouldn't do him any good to ponder Ed's analysis or motives Danny turned the topic to Lindsay, "I'm guessing she hasn't come down yet?"

Ed shook his head, "Last time I checked on her she had fallen asleep clutching a picture of me and her mom." He lowered himself into the chair across from Danny.

Feeling a wave of sympathy for a man who had only wanted to hold his family together Danny spoke, "She loves you. She may regret what she never got the chance to know but that doesn't mean it diminishes the family who raised her. Her first father gave her an amazing gift by allowing her the chance to be adored by two parents, and her second father gave her the gift of a joyous upbringing and unconditional love."

Ed straightened in his seat and levelly met the eyes of the man he hoped would one day become his son-in-law, "Thank you." Shrugging uncomfortably Danny nodded his acceptance, "Your welcome."

Buster's whine broke the moment and the two men greeted Lindsay as she entered the room. "Lindsay sweetheart I'm so glad you're finally up. I made some food, sit down and I'll fix you a plate." Smiling Lindsay nodded and slid into the seat her father vacated.

"How are you feeling," Danny asked reaching a hand across the table towards her, but Lindsay ignored his attempt at contact.

Making sure she avoided Danny's gaze she addressed her reply to her Dad, "I have good moments and bad moments; happy to finally know my past, but sad to never fully connect with it, if that makes any sense."

Ed soothed her as he placed the plate on the table, "It makes perfect sense. It'll be a while before you fully come to terms with everything you learned." Flashing her Dad a grateful smile she replied, "I know."

Taking a sip of her orange juice she cleared her throat. "Actually that's why I wanted to tell you that I'm thinking of staying out here through the holidays." Ed's eyes rounded in surprise as he started at his daughter, "Don't you want to get back to New York? To stay here through Christmas is a long time, but you know I'd love to have you."

"I was considering more like New Year's and of course I know you'd love to have me Dad." Lindsay stared down at her plate as she continued, "It's just that now I finally know my past and don't have holes about what happened that night. I thought I'd spend some time acquainting myself with my birth parents. You know, page through old high school yearbooks, track family tree, that sort of thing. And with the holidays approaching these will be the first ones here in a while that don't have frightening memories attached to them."

Ed's eyes kept flickering to Danny's face which had gone a grey color when Lindsay mentioned not returning to New York. He couldn't help but wonder what his daughter was up to. She was sitting here talking about staying in Montana and was barely acknowledging Danny's presence in the room. Ed wanted to voice his concerns but knew better than to do so in mixed company.

Danny stood abruptly, "I think it's a great idea if that's what you feel you need to finally resolve everything." He gave Lindsay and Ed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I've got to go make a call and check in with Mac. I'll be back in a bit."

The minute the door to the guest room closed Ed turned on his daughter, "Explanation please?" Lindsay toyed with her eggs, "What? I thought you'd be happy I decided to stay in Montana. I know how much you miss me when I'm not here and we'll get to have the holidays together."

Appreciating his daughter's attempt to turn it all around on him, but not buying it, Ed shook his head negatively, "You know I love having you around, but you also know that I wasn't born yesterday. Why did you just waltz in here and announce that you weren't returning to New York until January as if Danny didn't exist?"

"I didn't act as though he didn't exist, I just didn't feel I owed him a play by play explanation for the decision I made," Lindsay sounded desperate but Ed couldn't figure out why.

"Lindsay," he pulled a chair close to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "He came here to see you, to make sure you were okay. He sat by your side and refused to leave you. Everything that boy has done since the moment he stepped foot on Montana soil has been because of or for you. Don't you see that?"

Lindsay could barely speak around the lump in her throat, "I know that." Leaning in closer Ed whispered, "Then why are you pushing him away." The first tears fell as Lindsay told her father what she had realized last night, "Because I'm her daughter. I have her DNA. She wasn't stable. She had mental…difficulties and she… and she was a murderer."

Before Ed could open his mouth to contradict Lindsay she continued, "I'm the daughter of a murderer and who's to say that one day I won't get sick like she did. She killed the people who mattered most to her and I can't risk that. It's not fair to Danny…"

Her sobs muffled the rest of her words and Ed tried to soothe her as best he could, "But sweetheart doesn't Danny get a say in this decision? It's his choice to be with you if he wants, no one is forcing him." When her sobs only intensified Ed stopped trying to reason with her and just held on tight wishing he could absorb all his daughter's anguish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Danny sat on the edge of the bed in disbelief. He'd spent the entire morning agonizing over the questions her father had posed to him and now Lindsay had just given him the brush off. The slight stung his ego, but the other deeper pang was not one he was familiar with; it was a dull ache that seemed to have settled around the left side of his chest.

Shaking his head Danny reached for his phone. He listened as the connection rang once, twice and then was picked up, "Taylor."

"Mac its Danny. How's everything?"

"Busy and hectic. How's Lindsay?"

"She's…okay. Oh I should let you know I cracked a few ribs out here."

"How? Are you alright?"

"Scuffle with a horse and yeah I'm fine, just sore."

"Good. Was there a particular reason you called Danny?"

"I guess…I wanted to let you know I'll be coming back sooner than I expected, so I won't need the entire two weeks I took off."

"No problem, it'll be good to get you back. Any idea exactly when you'll be returning?"

Danny hesitated remembering the way Lindsay had barely looked at him, "In the next day or two. I'll let you know as soon as I book my flight."

"Alright. I got to go; Stella's gesturing frantically for me to hang up."

"Okay. Later Mac."

"Bye Danny and say 'hi' to Lindsay."

The line went dead and Danny slowly closed his phone. He wanted to stay and just be near Lindsay, but he knew better. She had turned to him at her most desperate time but when the smoke had cleared she'd made it obvious she didn't want to lean on him for support. Leaving the guest room he wandered towards the kitchen to tell Lindsay he'd be out of her hair in a day or so at the max.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Once again, none of it's mine!

Chapter 13

Frustrating and miserable were the two most apt adjectives to describe the forty-eight hours before Danny's departure. Lindsay made herself scarce, trying to avoid him as much as possible, while Ed sent him sympathetic looks whenever their paths crossed.

Standing in the foyer with his two duffle bags waiting for the airport cab to arrive Danny took a moment to say goodbye to Ed. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you."

Ed offered his hand and Danny shook it warmly. Knowing his daughter was upstairs just as unhappy as Danny Ed had to say it, "You don't have to go you know. You could stay a while longer…"

Glancing up the stairs Danny shook his head, "No I really can't, but God knows I wish I could." Feeling the need to confide in someone Danny spoke his mind. "She's amazing and I think we'd be pretty great together. The thing is Ed… she doesn't seem to think so. She pushed me away again and again; it's not that I mind being there for her, but I don't want to be just the guy she turns to when she's upset- - I want more."

Shrugging Danny looked out the window searching for the cab, "Maybe it's selfish, but I traveled halfway across the country, left my boss in the lurch, all for her, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. After everything surrounding her past unraveled I thought she had finally let me in and it felt fantastic. Then she slammed the door in my face- - I want to be with someone who's willing to at least meet me halfway." Turning to face Ed he finished, "I hope you can understand."

Ed clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, "I do understand and as much as I love my daughter I can't fault you your feelings, or say that you're completely wrong. But know this; she does have feelings for you." As he spoke the cab pulled up in front of the house and Ed grabbed Danny's bags.

Dumping the bags in the trunk Ed turned giving Danny a half smile, "Have a safe trip and remember you're always welcome out here." Danny returned the smile, "Thanks and make sure you look me up whenever you're in New York." With a final wave Danny climbed into the cab's backseat and the driver took off down the street.

Slowly Ed made his way back inside and ascended the stairs, pausing at the door to his daughter's room. Lindsay leaned against the window her fingers pressed against the panes of glass. A few tears trickled silently down her cheeks, and Ed couldn't help but think she'd made a horrible mistake.

"He's gone," Ed said softly. "You should've at least said good-bye." Lindsay moved from the window and sat on the edge of the bed, "I couldn't…I'm sorry I just couldn't."

Ed's face didn't hide his concern, which Lindsay mistook, "I know you're angry with me, and I'm sorry so, so sorry Dad." Joining her on the bed Ed quickly reassured her, "Sweetie I'm not angry, just frustrated. I hate to see you brushing something aside without giving it a chance."

Agitated Lindsay moved to wander around the room, "I told you my reasons Dad. I thought you understood." Ed pondered that statement a moment before replying, "Simply because I didn't contradict you doesn't mean I entirely agree or understand either."

Ignoring Lindsay's shocked expression he continued, "I've heard what you've told me about thinking you could inherit your birth mother's problems and wanting to protect Danny. However, I feel compelled to tell you that your actions up to this point have hurt him more than anything you think you're protecting him from ever could!"

Lindsay stared at her father, "I know he went through a lot of trouble to come out here and when I get back to New York, after we've had some time apart, I'm sure I'll be able to…" Her sentence trailed off as Ed stood in front of her and held her shoulders, "Lindsay please listen to me. Once Danny gets on that plane and leaves Montana ground nothing is going to be the same. _Nothing_."

Cutting off her response he continued, "Sweetheart, Danny has tried to be everything you need him to be, but it still hasn't been enough for you to let him get close to you. It's hurt him Lindsay, do you understand that- it's hurt him. You can't fix this with a smile and a "let's grab dinner" when you return to New York because he isn't going to let you get close enough to hurt him again."

Still stunned by her father's words Lindsay stammered, "But…I ...I don't want to lose Danny. I'm just…scared….so incredibly scared…I don't want to mess us up…it matters too much…"

"You will never know unless you try to make it work with him. There's no guarantee that a relationship will last, but if your feelings are strong enough than you do a disservice to yourself not to follow your heart," Ed insisted. He watched as his words sunk in and knew the minute his point hit home.

Understanding dawned and Lindsay grabbed her Dad's hand, "I've go to go. I need to go get Danny, make him understand."

Smiling Ed nodded happily, "Take the truck and hurry. I'll be here when you get back." With a quick kiss to her Dad Lindsay flew downstairs, grabbed the keys off the table and jumped into the truck. Watching her fly off down the street Ed wished his daughter luck, he had a feeling she was going to need it.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay charged into the airport looking for Gate 66C. She offered up a silent thanks to her Dad for calling out that vital piece of information as she'd run down the stairs.

Breathless she arrived at the gate and grabbed the arm of the nearest American Airlines employee. "Excuse me, the flight to New York, it's supposed to be boarding here right?" Extracting her arm the woman replied, "Yes miss, that's correct, but I'm sorry that flight is just leaving now."

Eyes wide Lindsay watched the jet begin rolling slowly down the runway. "Miss, are you alright Miss," the woman asked. At Lindsay's nod the woman walked away.

'I'm too late,' she thought desperately. 'Too late and I never even told him thank you or good-bye.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the plane taxied down the runway Danny closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat. Returning to work would be just the thing to help get his mind off of Lindsay, but he knew the lab would seem miserably empty without her.

With a sigh he looked out the window and watched as Montana drifted further and further away while the plane rose in the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Smiling, Lindsay closed her cell phone with a snap. Frightened of what her future could be with Danny, she was even more terrified of what it might be without him. Her Dad had been right; it wasn't fair to let Danny lay himself on the line over and over again.

Deciding now was the perfect time to step up and take control of her life, Lindsay headed towards the ticket counter. She had a feeling it wouldn't be easy, but somehow she'd make Danny see he was what she wanted. She had a six hour flight to come up with a plan…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry this update was so long coming! It's always annoying when the real world interferes with my D/L world:)_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the characters are mine.

Chapter 14

Danny wearily opened the door to his apartment, dropped his two bags on the floor and thanked the heavens he was home. The six hour flight, plus baggage claim and the cab ride home had taken a toll on his energy level. Even his ribs were protesting from being crammed into the so called business class seats for such a long time.

The only good thing about his exhaustion was that it kept his mind from focusing on Lindsay…sort of. He tried not to dwell on the ache around his heart. Repeating to himself for the couple hundredth time that there was no logical reason for him to be this attached to Lindsay; he almost didn't hear the gentle knock on his front door.

Considering he hadn't been home for more than ten minutes Danny wondered who it could be. Opening the door he smiled as he recognized his neighbor Madison.

"Hey stranger," she said amiably dangling a set of keys from her finger tips. "I know you've only been home for about a minute, but I wanted to drop these off before I headed out." Madison smiled revealing a dimple in her right cheek, which matched the sparkle in her green eyes. She'd been Danny's neighbor for almost a year and was a recent NYU graduate.

"Hey yourself, you look hot. Goin' to knock some unsuspecting guys off their feet?" Danny took in her form fitting dark jeans and cream v-neck sweater with unabashed male appreciation. He and Madison enjoyed their playful flirtation but it was a purely platonic relationship.

Shaking her head playfully she dropped the keys into his hand. "Knocking them off their feet is the least I hope to accomplish this evening!" Danny laughed, "Come on inside for a minute." Pushing the door wide he allowed Madison to slip past him and closed the door behind them.

"So how was Montana," Madison asked dropping gracefully into a chair. When Danny's expression darkened she quickly back-tracked, "Oops, sorry. Forget I asked."

Danny shrugged, "It just didn't go quite how I'd hoped it would that's all. The best laid plans and all that stuff. So where you headed tonight?"

Madison acknowledged the turn in conversation with a knowing look at Danny, "I'm not sure. I'm meeting up with friends and we'll see from there, but as long as wherever we go serves margaritas I'll be happy." Danny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Thanks for looking out for the place while I was away," he said. "I hope my plants didn't misbehave." Madison gave him her most coy look, "It wasn't a problem, but I think you owe me a little something."

"Oh really," Danny raised an eyebrow. "You mean one of these?" He reached down and pulled a large white t-shirt with 'Montana- Big Sky Country' across it in bold black letter. Letting out a small cry of triumph Madison took the shirt, "Perfect! Only Tennessee and Alaska left and I'll have a t-shirt from all fifty states."

Holding her t-shirt like a treasure Madison stood and headed for the door, "I'm going to go drop this off at my place before heading out. Thanks for adding to my cause." Leaning in she gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek, and a bright smile before she let herself out.

Closing the door with a sigh Danny shook his head. Why couldn't he feel something for a girl like Madison instead of beating his head against a wall with Lindsay? His life would be so much simpler and stress free.

Deciding he needed a beer he headed towards the kitchen hoping he still had one in the fridge. Three rapid knocks on his door made he spin around and head back through the living room. Thinking it was Madison again he swung the door open, "You miss me that fast?"

His jaw dropped in disbelief as he took in the travel weary but still beautiful person before him. "Lindsay!" Staring he couldn't think of a single thing to say, but questions whirled in his mind: Why was she here? Was she alright? Did Ed come with her?

"Hi Danny," Lindsay spoke softly. Her eyes searched his face hungrily looking for any signs of acceptance and welcome that she usually found in his expression. Instead she watched his face register surprise and then a mask fell over his face hiding whatever other emotions he felt.

Danny cleared his throat, "You should come in and sit. You look tired." Lindsay nodded, "That would be great, thanks." She followed him into his living room and settled into the sofa cushions.

Danny remained standing. He'd already decided that he needed distance from Lindsay. That he couldn't handle her keeping him at arms length any longer, but he'd also thought he'd have time to build up his resolve before seeing her again. Apparently he was wrong.

When he continued to say nothing Lindsay decided she'd be the one to put everything out there. "I know you're wondering why I'm here." Danny nodded but didn't speak. "I needed to see you. To try and explain about my behavior before you left."

She saw his eyes darken and quickly continued, "I didn't mean it Danny; any of it. I'm so scared about what might happen to me and I just didn't know how to tell you that." Lindsay took a breath ready to continue but Danny held up a hand and sank into a chair across from her.

"I understand if you were upset about what you found out about your parents, but why would you be scared of what can happen to you now," he asked. Lindsay averted her eyes before she replied, "My birth mother had problems with depression, severe problems. It's a hereditary condition and there's no guarantee that I won't have those same problems at some point in my life."

Danny leaned forward in his chair, "So you're concerned about having an increased risk of depression that could impact you in the future, right?" When she nodded he continued, "But that doesn't explain why you ignored me the last two days I was in Montana and pushed me away like I didn't even matter."

He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but failed miserably and Lindsay knew her father had been right about how much she'd hurt him. "I wasn't trying to push you away because I didn't want you near me, I was keeping you away because I thought you deserve better than me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me Danny, I'm a risk to be with. Think about it, depression can be debilitating. Look at what it did to my birth mother. It made her a different person. What if we started something and it happened to me. I know you; you'd stand by me and want to help me through it." She stopped because she knew there was nothing else to say.

Eyeing her with not even a flicker in his blue eyes he spoke in a low controlled voice, "So this was all about what you thought was best for me? You wanted to protect me from something that may or may not happen?"

Lindsay slowly shook her head in agreement. Something wasn't right. Danny was saying all the right things but his tone seemed cold and detached.

"Did it ever occur to you that at some point I'd like a say in all this?" At those words Lindsay realized her mistake. She'd made Danny seem insignificant while she made all the decisions and held all the cards. Flooded with regret she struggled to think of words that could erase all the pain they'd both been through.

"Danny, I was wrong. It wasn't fair of me to decide alone whether or not we deserved a chance at a relationship and I'm sorry." When he didn't respond, she knew that if they didn't break the oppressive feelings that gripped them they might never have a chance at a relationship.

Knowing that what they needed more than anything was a clean slate Lindsay suddenly stood and looked down at Danny. Staring down into his eyes she gave what she thought was her most charming smile, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Thrown completely off balance by her twice in the past thirty minutes Danny didn't know what to make of this most recent twist. He didn't want to be vulnerable to getting hurt by her- again, but her offer, however unexpected, was tempting.

"Why," Danny countered. "Why dinner? What would it accomplish?"

Ignoring the nerves jumping in her stomach she forged ahead with her idea, "Because I want the chance to have the dinner date I passed up. Because you and I deserve a chance and I haven't given that to us. And because…" Her courage failed and she let the rest of her speech trail off.

"And because…," Danny prompted noticing the curious blush that suffused her cheeks. Recognizing that she wasn't quite brave enough to say what was on her mind she covered, "Never mind. So what do you say about dinner? A chance for us to start over."

"A fresh start? Good idea but are you gonna be able to handle wherever this goes after the dinner date," he asked. He stood until he was facing her only a foot apart. "I need to know you aren't gonna back off this time. That if we do this we're in it together."

"I know and I think I'm ready. It might not be easy, but…," she gave him an impish grin; "I think you may be worth it."

Danny smiled feeling better than he had in days and decided it was time to take her up on that dinner offer. "In that case I'll try not to disappoint, and you're on for dinner. How about we both get cleaned up and I'll pick you up in about an hour?"

Lindsay couldn't hide her happiness that he agreed to dinner and turned to leave. "An hour, huh? Not much time for me to look phenomenal, but I'll see what I can do." She pulled open the door and came face to face with a green eyed, blond haired girl wearing a 'Montana' tourist t-shirt.

"Oh hi! I'm Madison," noticing the strange look the girl standing in Danny's doorway was giving her t-shirt she added, "Isn't it great? Danny got it for me while he was away."

Danny had come up behind Lindsay and started when he saw Madison. "Hey! I thought you were going out?"

Madison shrugged, "I am but my plans got pushed back later so I thought I'd come show you how the shirt looked!" Danny could feel Lindsay's curious gaze on him. "It looks good. Umm... Lindsay this is Madison, my next door neighbor."

Offering Lindsay a brilliant smile Madison offered a quick 'hi' and ran back to her apartment to change. The minute her door closed Lindsay shot Danny a look. He silently groaned, "I can explain."

Lindsay giggled, "I just bet you can. Well…at least this means our dinner conversation won't be boring!" With that she headed down the hall and Danny watched her disappear around the corner.

The minute she was gone he closed the door, grabbed the phone to make a dinner reservation at his favorite Italian restaurant and headed in to take a quick shower. While the water warmed he felt excitement coursing through his veins.

He'd waited for what seemed like forever to take Lindsay on a date and now he finally had the chance. Smiling he vowed it would be a night that erased all her sorrow and sadness of the past several days, and when Danny Messer set his mind to doing something…it wouldn't be anything other than perfect…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The beginning of the good stuff which everyone has so patiently waited for!!

Disclaimer: Not mien in any way!

Chapter 15

Danny brushed a piece of lint off his dark gray dress slacks and took a deep breath. Knocking on Lindsay's door he felt more nervous than when he'd taken his high school crush to the freshman fall ball.

Lindsay opened the door and Danny felt his heart leap. She looked beautiful in a cream sweater dress that clung to every inch of skin it could find and brown curls that brushed her shoulders. "Wow, you look incredible," he offered letting his eyes travel over her length head to toe.

Lindsay colored prettily, "Thanks, so do you." His navy dress shirt looked as if it had been painted onto his broad shoulders and the contrast with the charcoal slacks was a stunning combination. "Let me just grab my keys and we can leave."

Danny smiled secretively, "But I have something for you." Lindsay searched his body with curious eyes. He wasn't holding anything in his hands, he hadn't worn a jacket so it couldn't be in a pocket…unless…

As if on cue Danny pulled out a small pale blue box, tied with a white satin ribbon from his left pant pocket. "Tiffany's," Lindsay breathed in awe. She knew of the jewelry store because Stella spoke of it often, but never had she dreamed to receive a box from there, let alone it be from Danny.

"Well don't you want to know what's inside," he prodded. She was staring at the box so long he was beginning to think the gift hadn't been such a good idea.

Taking the box out of his hand Lindsay couldn't contain her excitement any longer and quickly untied the ribbon and lifted the lid revealing a gleaming pair of sapphire earrings. Stunned she touched each one with the tip of her finger, "Oh Danny they're beautiful!"

"Just like you," he replied. Loving the joyous expression on her face Danny leaned in and ran a hand lightly over her shoulder, down her arm and clasped her hand intertwining their fingers.

Lindsay felt a jolt when their fingers locked together that made her entire body tingle. Not wanting to relinquish the contact but desperately wanting to wear the sapphires to dinner she gently pulled away. "I need two hands to but these on, but don't think I won't seek your hand out later," she teased.

"I'll hold you to that," Danny replied.. Draping his arm casually across her shoulders he guided her outside to where his black SUV waited by the curb. He opened her door making sure she was clear of the doorframe before gently pushing it closed.

Sliding behind the wheel he glided expertly into the traffic flow. Neither of them spoke, they simply enjoyed being together on the short drive to Della Notte.

To Lindsay's surprise Danny didn't pull up in front of the restaurant, but instead drove around back. He quickly parked and before she had gathered her purse came around and opened her door.

"Thanks," she said softly, eyeing the back of the building. "Why are we back here?"

Danny chuckled, "It's another surprise. One reserved only for the most important of people." Leading the way towards what appeared to be a kitchen door Lindsay was shocked when a man in a perfectly tailored tuxedo opened it and addressed Danny.

"Ah, Mr. Messer, my name is Luciano and we've been anticipating your arrival. Please, right this way. Everything is prepared for your evening."

Once again Danny allowed Lindsay to walk a pace ahead of him placing his hand against the small of her back. The trio climbed a beautiful curving oak staircase and arrived at antique pair of French doors. Lindsay watched in disbelief as Luciano pushed them open revealing a room fit for royalty.

The hardwood floors gleamed in the mix of chandelier and candlelight. In the middle stood a stunning, burgundy, antique, brocade chaise lounge, large enough for two that implied decadence. There were mahogany end tables, credenzas and armoires covered with delicate and beautiful sculptures and figurines.

On the right wall stood an imposing stone fireplace where logs crackled and sparked, with an enormous dark brown faux fur rug in front. The picture it made was so suggestive that Lindsay blushed imagining all the inappropriate things she and Danny could do on that rug.

"You all right," he asked concerned by her flushed face.

Lindsay turned to him with her heart in her eyes, "Perfect. I'm just perfect."

Luciano cleared his throat, "Would you care to see your dining accommodations for the evening?"

"You mean we don't eat in here," Lindsay exclaimed. With a gentle smile Danny shook his head, "It's another surprise."

They followed Luciano into a room that at first glance appeared to be a greenhouse like structure on the balcony attached to the lavish room. Perfectly centered in the space was a table draped with white and gold linens, covered with candles and elegant gold leaf patterned china.

Lindsay caught her breath as she looked beyond the table. "It's beautiful!" Flowers of every color imaginable bloomed full and bright in every corner, a fountain trickled over smooth river rocks emptying into an aquarium of tropical clown fish.

Danny leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Look up." Following his instruction she gasped as she realized the roof of the balcony was darkly tinted glass with twinkling stars visible, a rare site in New York.

"Amazing," Lindsay said on a soft sigh. Danny smiled, "I'm glad you like it." Lindsay turned and looked directly into his eyes, "The room is like something from a dream, but when I said 'amazing' I meant you." Appreciating her moment to surprise him a little she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against the side of his cheek.

Danny caught her wrist and placed a reciprocating kiss on the inside just where the pulse jumped under her skin. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

The sound of a tray lid being removed from a platter caught both their attentions. They watched as six servers placed entrée platters on a ledge beside their table, and a sommelier left a bottle of champagne and white wine. Just as quickly as they appeared the staff left.

Luciano approached Danny placing a key in the palm of his hand, "If you need anything sir, please do not hesitate to call for me." Lindsay looked on in confusion as Danny took the key. "Thank you," he responded covertly slipping the man a folded up bill.

As Luciano slipped away Lindsay inquired, "I don't understand what the key is for?"

"Privacy. This dining suite is usually reserved for famous celebrities, politicians and the like so they can dine…and such…without interruption," Danny answered. He gestured towards the array of food, "We have several dishes to choose from and anything else we could possibly want all we have to do is page Luciano."

"So they lock us in?"

"Well..yeah…but I swear it's not implying anything improper happen," Danny hastened to reassure her.

Lindsay took in the way his clothing hugged his muscles and the rugged handsomeness of his face. "So you're assuring me you have no underhanded motives for locking us in a suite like this?"

"None at all," Danny shook his head 'no' for emphasis.

Lindsay moved until she stood only an inch away from Danny and he could feel her breath on his lips. "Too bad," she teased and moved to pour a glass of champagne, leaving a stunned and flabbergasted Danny in her wake…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the second to last one and then Montana will be finished:sniffle: Thanks for all your reviews!_

Disclaimer: If I owned them my apt. would be twice as big as it is now…at least!!

Ch.16

Leaning back in her chair and gazing up at the star covered ceiling, Lindsay sighed. "This food was incredible!"

"Just wait for dessert," Danny countered. He stretched and pressed the intercom's page button.

Within minutes a server arrived bearing a sumptuous tray filled with cannolis and various cakes. Slipping the tray onto a stand, the server turned and faced the two dining partners, "So did you two miss me or what?"

Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise," Wait… its Madison, right?" Nodding happily the girl smiled, "The one and only!"

Danny grinned, "So what are you doing here? Working, no less; didn't you have some great night on the town planned?"

Madison shot him a dry look and addressed her reply to Lindsay. "You know, you'd think that when a guy makes dinner reservations at a restaurant your father owns, and the friend goes out of her way to make the evening special by having her father put them in the most special of dining atmospheres, that guy would be a little more appreciative." Madison gave Danny a mock scowl, while Lindsay laughed.

Danny took a sip of champagne and winked at Lindsay, "Plans fell through didn't the Maddie?"

With a dramatic sigh she relented, "Yeah but I had already gotten you this room before they fell through, so when I called you to let you know my motives were pure. But when everything fell apart for the night I figured I'd come help out my Dad and in the process peek in on the two of you."

Lindsay smiled, "That's sweet that you did all this for us, thanks!" Madison grinned and waved off her thanks, "It was nothing, I mean it's not everyday that a guy like this tells a girl he loves her! It must've been the most romantic moment!"

Lindsay froze with her wine glass half way to her lips and stared at Danny. He sat with a deer-in-headlights look until he glanced at Madison. In a choked low voice he reprimanded her, "I hadn't exactly gotten to that part yet."

Madison's mouth formed an 'O' but no words came out. Stepping back from the table she decided retreat was her best option. "Ummm….well….you two have a lovely evening," she called out and scampered from the room.

Lindsay still hadn't moved and Danny could feel heat spreading across the back of his neck and face. "The desserts look good, want to try some," he asked wanting desperately to erase the words Madison had carelessly spoken.

Lindsay shook her head and continued to look at him. He wished she'd say something, anything really, just so he wouldn't' feel so awkward. Reaching for a piece of rum cake he tried again, "You sure you don't want any?"

"No, I'm good," she finally spoke leaning in and resting her elbows on the table.

"Okay."

"Danny…."

"Yes?"

"About what Madison said…"

"We really don't need to talk about it. Just forget it."

"Forget it?"

"I don't mean forget it, forget it; I mean we'll talk about it later," Danny held a fork poised directly over the cake, and Lindsay had never seen him look more unnerved.

"What if I want to talk about it now?"

"Hmmm… it's just that this is a conversation I'd be more prepared for if a certain blond haired busybody hadn't made everything so… difficult."

"I don't want you prepared or better at it or whatever. I just want you. The guy I'm already in love with."

Danny's fork clattered to the plate and he took in Lindsay's shining eyes and shy smile, he was sure she'd never spoken truer words. "Me?"

She rolled her eyes, "No Hawkes, but you were my second choice. Of course you!"

"Right! Sorry I just…" Slowly Danny regained his composure and his cocky grin fell back in place. "So if I love you and you love me. Why are you still sitting all alone over there?"

Shooting him what she hoped was a coy look she replied, "Because I heard it from a secondary source and you know how unreliable those can be."

Chuckling Danny pushed back his chair and stood coming around to gather Lindsay in his arms. "Since you already know those three little words I'll tell you this. I've never had these feelings before. They're new and exciting and frightening all at the same time. I look at you and I see my future, and my past doesn't matter. Whoever I was before I met you is the shell of the man who's here with you now and has fallen completely in love with you."

Lindsay blinked trying not to cry, "Who knew you were such a romantic? That was beautiful…Danny I love you so much!"

Deciding there was no better moment than the present Danny let his lips brush over hers gently, until hers parted with a soft sigh. He gently teased the corners of her mouth with his tongue before letting it stroke against hers, making her hands grab small fistfuls of his shirt.

Pulling back Danny and Lindsay both gulped in air. Her lips were swollen with color and Danny now wore a lovely shade of pale peach lip gloss.

"You know what we should do now," he asked.

Lindsay looked inside at the inviting rug in front of the fire, "I have a few ideas, and I think we're on the same page!" She gave him a wicked grin already imagining being able to run her hands freely over all those glorious muscles under his shirt.

"Great! Where's your phone so we can call your Dad," Danny exclaimed reaching for her purse.

Lindsay stood stunned, her Dad? She wanted….well….Danny….and… the fire and…hmmm….maybe a few less layers of clothing…but her Dad?????

Watching Danny root around for her phone she sighed. She'd just have to find a way to convince him that whatever he wanted to tell her Dad would have to wait, because she had other things in mind for him to focus on…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: So this story has finally reached its end and although it's sad in a way, it's also satisfying to see Lindsay embrace what she finally realizes she deserves- love! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story, this chapter is dedicated to all of you! Enjoy_**

Disclaimer: None of it's mine.

Chapter 17

"A-ha," Danny cried triumphantly finding Lindsay's phone. "Got it!" He paused and looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Don't you want to talk to him too?"

Lindsay came close and laid her head against Danny's shoulder. "Let's just call him tomorrow, okay? Besides I'm not quite sure why you have to talk to my Dad this minute anyways."

"Because he was so concerned about us and because he would want to know that we got everything worked out just the way he'd hoped for us," he replied wrapping his left arm around her waist.

"Wow. Here you are thinking of my Dad's enthusiasm over our new relationship, and all I can think of is how to get you on that bear-skin rug," Lindsay laughed. "When did I become the guy here?"

"You trying to seduce me Montana?"

"I'm working on it."

"Then far be it for me to stand in the way of progress," Danny leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against her lips, "After we call your Dad."

Lindsay muffled her laugh against his shoulder, "Alright you win! Dad first, seduction second!" She pulled back and put all joking aside, "Thanks for being you and caring so much about me and my family. You're definitely one of a kind."

"I'm not so sure about all that," he replied. "Maybe it's just that you bring out the best in me." He briefly ran a finger down her cheek and held the cell phone up. "You wanna dial or should I?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ed Monroe leaned back into the cushions of the couch and stretched out his legs. He had just taken a swig of beer and turned on ESPN's Sports Center when he heard the phone. Grabbing it from the cradle on the end table he immediately recognized his daughter's cell number.

"Hello my sweet girl!"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Well Ed, as flattered as I am, I'm not sure our relationship is at the endearment level," a dry voice with an undeniable New York accent replied.

Ed laughed heartily, "Danny! Sorry 'bout that. I just saw Lindsay's number and assumed it was her!"

"She's right next to me. Hold on and I'll put you on speakerphone."

After another couple seconds Lindsay's voice came across the line. "Hi Dad!"

Hello sweetie, how's it feel to be back in the Big Apple?"

"It feels wonderful. Actually that's why we're calling."

"Really? What do you mean?"

Danny cut in, "We wanted to tell you thanks."

"Yeah Dad, you told me straight up how things were and because of your honesty I was able to convince Danny to give us, our relationship, a try."

"That's wonderful you two! I'd hoped you'd work it out and come to your senses eventually!"

"It took us a bit, but we finally did! Ed we wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to New York for the holidays this year."

"We know its short notice Dad but we really want you here with us, as a family."

Ed's throat got a little scratchy. "Of course I'd love to be there with you two."

"That's great!"

"We can't wait to see you Dad! I love you, and we'll call you with more details later."

"Alright sweetie. I guess I'll talk to you later. You kids have fun tonight!"

"We will!"

Right before they disconnected Lindsay chimed in again, "Oh Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you bring Buster when you come. He's a part of the family too!"

Ed's laughter echoed through the phone, "We'll both be there with bells on, I promise!"

After a chorus of goodnights, Ed replaced the receiver and glanced at the dog sleeping at the other end of the sofa. "Buster?" Lazily the dog opened one eye. "Buster my boy looks like you and I are going on a little trip this year for the holidays!" Buster snorted and went back to sleep unimpressed with the announcement.

Settling back against the sofa Ed grinned wondered how long it would be until Danny asked for Lindsay's hand in marriage, and when he'd have grandbabies to bounce on his knee…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lindsay closed the phone with a snap and leaned over to give Danny a kiss, "Well that took care of Dad, and you have made him the happiest man on the planet!"

Danny shrugged and wagged his eyes suggestively, "Well now that he's happy let's see what we can do with your earlier suggestion, shall we?" Lindsay giggled and slipped her hand in Danny's, "To the rug!"

Moving inside, Lindsay couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be someplace this exquisite, with a man this incredible, with all the hardships in her life she'd assumed this kind of happiness hadn't been for her. She'd been wrong.

"Oh this feels luxurious," she exclaimed as she slipped of her shoes and stepped on the rug. The plush smooth texture slid around her feet and caressed the bottoms, it felt like warm, slightly furry, silk.

Enjoying the rug and the architecture of the fireplace Lindsay didn't notice Danny bend down and snatch a small remote off the closest table. Suddenly, the Cranberries song 'Linger' filled the room. Lindsay looked up into eyes so blue she thought she would drown in them.

"Care to dance," Danny asked holding out his hand. Moving until their bodies touched, Lindsay slid her arms around his neck and he positioned his snuggly against her waist. They swayed to the songs beat.

"I love this song," she commented.

"Me too."

"Really?? You certainly are a closet romantic!"

"Shhh! Don't say it too loud! My reputation will be destroyed!" While Lindsay giggled, Danny guided her expertly through spins and dips all matching the music's speed and flow perfectly.

"When did you learn to dance," Lindsay inquired.

"My Mom thought that my brother and I had to be "well-rounded" so after baseball practice two days a week she made me take dance lessons." Lindsay couldn't help but picture tough Danny Messer doing the cha-cha and laughed.

"So you can do the fox trot, waltz, rumba, too?"

"Pretty much." The song slowly came to an end and Danny came closer until his lips brushed hers with devastating tenderness, ending all talk of his dancing capabilities.

Lindsay pressed closer against him tangling her fingers in his hair while his hands roamed restlessly across her back and shoulders. This kiss went from smoldering to a high hot burn and soon Danny was pulling back.

"Whoa, Montana we gotta slow down here."

Lindsay stared at him with eyes clouded with passion and swollen lips, "What? Why?"

Danny sighed and blew out a puff of air. "Because it's been a long crazy kinda emotional rollercoaster of a time for you. This isn't something we have to rush. I'm not going anywhere and I really don't want you to have any regrets about our first time together."

"Danny…this isn't some spur of the moment decision I'm making. Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of being with you like this? Together alone, free to express in the most intimate way how I feel about you," she spoke softly cradling his cheek with her palm.

"I never thought this would happen in real life, but now that it has I don't want to waste another minute not knowing what it's like to be fully connected to you in every sense of the word," she finished and played with the collar of his shirt.

Danny felt relief course through his body, he'd been afraid that she was just caught up in the moment and not thinking things through, but now… He pulled Lindsay back into their previous position with his lips claiming hers, stepping back just a fraction of an inch to whisper, "I love you my Montana" before he lost himself in her sweet taste.

While Lindsay surrendered herself to Danny she couldn't help the fleeting thought she hoped somehow, someway her mother could know that her daughter was going to have the happy life she'd always wanted for her only little girl. But soon all thought was lost as Danny deepened the kiss stroking his tongue against hers, and making her entire body ache…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three stars left of the moon sat Lily Monroe gazing down at her daughter. She had waited a long time for this moment and it was well worth it; Lindsay and Danny were soul-mates and now joined together would never be parted.

Lily tucked her gossamer white wings back and smiled as she watched her daughter get lost in Danny's arms. She'd been the same way with her husband Ed, one kiss and unable to think straight.

The pair below would have their share of ups and downs, laughter and tears, joy and sorrow, but above all they would have love.

A tinkling laugh escaped Lily as she thought of all the surprises the couple would have bestowed upon them in their lives. From Buster who would, in the not so distant future, eat half their wedding cake before anyone at the reception noticed, to the twin girls Julia and Madelyn that Lindsay would bring into the world on Danny's 34th birthday, and many more surprises in between.

'Yes,' she thought, 'they will be happy.' With a quiet smile she noticed that Danny and Lindsay now negligently lay sprawled across the bear skin rug.

'Well,' Lily contemplated while grinning broadly, 'Things seem to be going right on schedule for the arrival of 8 pound 7 ounce, Dominic Edward Messer in July.' Little Dominic would be the apple of his parents eye, have his grandfather's adoration, and would be a little miniature version of Danny with brown eyes.

Blowing a kiss down towards her daughter before turning away Lily thought how privileged she was to have such a man willing to protect, care and love her beautiful daughter. She drifted away in a silvery pool of light thinking giddily about the arrival of her first grandson….

The End

**_Thanks again to everyone who read and responded to this story. It was a crazy journey from the girl who fled New York to the woman who chased down the man she loved and made him see that he was more important than any demons in her past!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed Lindsay's rejuvenation and acceptance of love as much as I did!_**


End file.
